wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paecian
Paecian was the language of the Paecian Empire used on Dathomir (LadyVader), This language was spoken by humans. Known Words Paecian''' was the language of the Paecian Empire, and has remained as the official language of the Witches of Dathomir. While Dathomirians today use Galactic Basic and other languages, their primary one is this very same. This list serves as a dictonary for all all those that either originate from Dathomir, Ferro or Sognoterra, or have learned the language. A *a’oh - watch out *agli - to return *ahoappa - wheat *ai - yes *aki’cita - peacekeepers *Allya’nee hi’jan - the Daughters of Allya *Allya tanan kici un - may Allya bless you *amba - goodbye *an’petu kin - the day *ana’po - the dawn *anho - to count *coup ate - father *awi - they B C *canku - metal *cetan - hawk *cetan’nagin - shadow hawk *cha - without *Chaka dee Wakpa - the Powder river *chante - heart *chata’winna - left-handed woman *chikala - little/small *chun - tree *ciye - my brother (a man’s brother) *cola - friend *colapi - friends D *dho! - an exclamation *dopa - four E *El’da – Elder *esnella - a loner *Eta’ma Gozua - Rain-in-the-Face *Ey’hee! - alas! F G H *Haho! - look at this! *He’ay’hee’ee! - a call to the Ancients *he’yah - no *he’yoka - clown *Hecheto aloe - it is finished *Hecheto welo - it is done well/ it is good *heecha - owl *hi’ja (n) - my daughter (s) *hi’jo (n) - my son (s) *hin - yes *ho’hahe - welcome *hohe - enemy *hoka hey - pay attention! *hoppo! - let’s go! *Huhn - kill cry *Hun’kaschila - young man *Hun’tka - god of the east I *Ik’tomi - trickster spirit *iku - chin *ina - mother *inipi - purification rite/sweat bath *inyan - rock *ishta - she/female/girl *iyotake - sitting J *Jaa – love *Jaa’mae - I love you *Jaa’nu – beloved *Jai – Jedi (also a male witch when not in the vernacular sense of the word) K *kaga - demon *kangi - crow *kapi - story *katiyimo - enchanted mesa *kik’ipapi - fears *kik’suyapi - don’t forget/remember *kik’ukanpi - makes room *kin - this *kokipa - fear *kola - friend (same as cola) *kte - dead/killed *ku - come back *kuwapi - is chased by L *le’mita - mine *le’mita cola - my friend *le’mita pila - my thanks *leksi - uncle *lela - very *oosni - very cold *liat! – you are mine *loca – crazy *Luna’i-wi - the moon *luta - red M *Ma’tra – Clan Mother *Mae - I *mah’pyua - cloud *Mah’pyua Luta - Red Cloud *maka – land *maka’mani - walk on foot *Maka’Sichu - Bad Lands *mani - walking *mato - bear *maya o’wicha paka- fate/ he who pushes you off a cliff *maza - metal *maza canku - iron *maza chante - armor (metal heart) *maza’ ska - silver *mi - me *mi’caje - my name is *Mie’yebo - I am *mila - knife *mila hanska - long knives *minne - water *minne sosa - muddy waters *minne’ sota - many waters *minne’wakan – Liquor *mita kuye ayasin - we are relatives *mita’wa- mine *mita’win - my wife/my woman *miyelo ca kola - I am friend *moksins – leather boots N *na - and *nacacijin - loyal/faithful *nagi’tanka – The Force *najin - stand/standing *napa lute - red hand *nimitawa ktelo - you will be mine *nita - yours *nitu’we he? - who are you? *niyaha - feather *nunpi - two O *ocheti - seven *ocheti shakowin - 7 Sacred campfires of the Elders *ohan! - yes! *ohinyan - forever *ohitika - brave/courageous *ohunko - false/untrue *okute - shooter *on’shimala ye - pity me *on’sila - poor thing *oo’oohey - it is time *oosni - cold *owa - wound *owa sicha - bad wound *owanka - floor *owanka wakan - sacred altar *owatamla - straight tongue *owayyeke wasse - everything is good for the eyes *ozuye - warrior P *paha - butte/mountain *Paha Sapa – Black Hills *pahaska - long hair *pe’jula - medicine *pe’jula sapa - coffee/black medicine *pe’jula wacasa - medicine man *peta – stone *pila’maya - thank you *pila’mita - my thanks *piskin - corral *pte - buffalo cow Q R S *schila - old *she - three *sheo - sage *shesh - six *Shi’aad – mate (female) *Shils aash - my friend *shinte - tail *shunkaha - wolf *sicha – bad *siha -foot *sit’omni - all over *siyo’tanka - flute made of wood with a long neck and heard of a bird *ska - white *skan - sky *Ski’kaa – mate (man) *sku’yela - sweet *sosho - snake *sota - many *sun’kaku - younger brother T *ta - to sing *tanka - big/great *tashina – robe U V W X Y *yata – place Z *zastee! - kill! *zunta - honest *zuya - warpath Native Animals of Dathomir *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Baz_nitch *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bolma *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Brackaset *Burra fish *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dathomiri_reptavian *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Drebbin *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gaping_Spider *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Horse *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kamurith *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kwi *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Malkloc *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Purbole *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rancor *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rhoa_kwi *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sarlacc[5] *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Verne *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Whuffa_worm Known words part two A a’oh - watch out agli - to return ahoappa - wheat ah'coi - arm ai - yes aki’cita - peacekeepers Allya’nee hi’jan - the Daughters of Allya Allya tanan kici un - may Allya bless you amba - goodbye an’petu kin - the day ana’po - the dawn anho - to count a'pe - wait coup ate - father awi - they awa -will B C canku - metal cetan - hawk cetan’nagin - shadow hawk cha - without Chaka dee Wakpa - the Powder river chante - heart chata’winna - left-handed woman chikala - little/small chun - tree ciye - my brother (a man’s brother) Ci – want ci'ni - need cola - friend colapi - friends D dho! - an exclamation dopa - four E e'con - do El’da – Elder El – to esnella - a loner Eta’ma Gozua - Rain-in-the-Face Ey’hee! - alas! F G Glaz'uzu - Pay for H Haho! - look at this! Ha'laa!- Hurry up! He’ay’hee’ee! - a call to the Ancients he’yah - no he’yoka - clown Hecheto aloe - it is finished Hecheto welo - it is done well/ it is good heecha - owl hi - teeth hi’ja (n) - my daughter (s) hi’jo (n) - my son (s) hin - yes ho’hahe - welcome hohe - enemy hoka hey - pay attention! hoppo! - let’s go! hu- legs Huhn - kill cry Hun’kaschila - young man Hun’tka - god of the east I Ik’tomi - trickster spirit iku - chin iku'seto -block iko’wayeka - catching inipi - purification rite/sweat bath inyan - rock is- he ishta - she/female/girl itawa - belong iye – him iyotake - sitting Isi'co'la Wi'ca'sa - Freeman J Jaa – love Jaa’mae - I love you Jaa’nu – beloved Jai – Jedi (also a male witch when not in the vernacular sense of the word) K ka- that kage -make kaga - demon Ka’Dish Day - farewell/until we meet again kangi - crow kapi - story katiyimo - enchantedmesa Kici – for kik’ipapi - fears kik’suyapi - don’t forget/remember kik’ukanpi - makes room kin - this kokipa - fear kola - friend (same as cola) kte - dead/killed ku - come back kuwapi - is chased by L le'cetu - path le’mita - mine le’mita cola - my friend le’mita pila - my thanks leksi - uncle lela - very lela oosni - very cold li'at – you are mine Li’la’hci’sni – not much li'la was'te - very good loca –crazy Luna’i-wi - the moon luta - red M Ma’tra – Clan Mother Ma'dri - mother Mie - I mah’pyua - cloud Mah’pyua Luta - Red Cloud maka – land maka’mani - walk on foot Maka’Sichu - Bad Lands mani - walking mato - bear maya o’wicha paka- fate/ he who pushes you off a cliff mi - me mi’caje - my name is Mie’yebo - I am mila - knife mila hanska - long knives minne - water minne sosa - muddy waters minne’ sota - many waters minne’wakan – Liquor mita - my mita kuye ayasin - we are relatives mita’wa- mine mita’win - my wife/my woman miyelo ca kola - I am friend moksins – leather boots mor'orn - idiot N na - and net’dahe mate - death to all intruders na'cacijin - loyal/faithful nagi’tanka – The Force najin - stand/standing napa lute - red hand nimitawa ktelo - you will be mine niye- you nita - yours nitu’we he? - who are you? nimitawa li’at - you will be mine niyaha - feather nunpi - two Nu'we - divers O ocheti - seven ocheti shakowin - 7 Sacred campfires of the Elders ohan! - yes! ohinyan - forever ohitika - brave/courageous ohunko - false/untrue okute - shooter on’shimala ye - pity me on’sila - poor thing oo’oohey - it is time oosni - cold O’pe to - buy o'wo'tal - just owa - wound owa sicha - bad wound owanka - floor owanka wakan - sacred altar owatamla - straight tongue owayyeke wasse - everything is good for the eyes owo'tal - just ozuye - warrior Osu'koyu'spe - coral Oya'Te - Clan P paha - butte/mountain Paha Sapa – Black Hills pahaska - longhair pe’jula - medicine pe’jula sapa - Stim caf pe’jula wacasa - medicine man peta – stone pila’maya thank you pila’mita - my thanks piskin - corral Q R S schila - old sheo - sage hen Shi’aad – mate (female) shinte - tail shunkaha - boar -wolf sicha – bad siha -foot sit’omni - all over siyo’tanka - flute made of wood ska - white skan - sky Shi’kaa – mate (man) ski'ise - But sku’yela - sweet spa'ya'in(i) - cook(ing) sosho - snake sota - many sun’kaku - younger brother T ta - to sing taku'we - why ta'wa - his tanka - big/great tashina – robe tawa -his Ta’zani’yaki – damage to - blue to'kehci - however toh'anl - until tuwe - who U upi - use V W Wa - an wa'sake - strong Wo’sna – offer wo'was'ieco - work Wika'la - believe X Y yata – place Yada’lanh - farewell Ya Ta Say (Ya a teh) - greetings/ hello yus'iyak - catch yusi'yete -scare Yuha – have Z zastee! - kill! zunta - honest zuya - warpath Write the first section of your page here. Paecian Dictionary two Paecian : Singing Mountain Clan Dialect The following are common words in Paecian, specifically the Singing Mountain clan dialect. Contentshide 1 A 2 B 3 C 4 D 5 E 6 F 7 G 8 H 9 I 10 J 11 K 12 L 13 M 14 N 15 O 16 P 17 Q 18 R 19 Shunkaha Isna La 20 T 21 U 22 V 23 W 24 X 25 Y 26 Z AEdit ◾a’oh - watch out ◾agli - to return ◾ahoappa - wheat ◾ah'coi - arm ◾ai - yes ◾aki’cita - peacekeepers ◾Allya’nee hi’jan - the Daughters of Allya ◾Allya tanan kici un - may Allya bless you ◾amba - goodbye ◾an’petu kin - the day ◾ana’po - the dawn ◾anho - to count ◾a'pe - wait ◾coup ate - father ◾awi - they ◾awa -will BEdit CEdit ◾canku - metal ◾cetan - hawk ◾cetan’nagin - shadow hawk ◾cha - without ◾Chaka dee Wakpa - the Powder river ◾chante - heart ◾chata’winna - left-handed woman ◾chikala - little/small ◾chun - tree ◾ciye - my brother (a man’s brother) ◾Ci – want ◾ci'ni - need ◾cola - friend ◾colapi - friends DEdit ◾dho! - an exclamation ◾dopa - four EEdit ◾e'con - do ◾El’da – Elder ◾El – to ◾esnella - a loner ◾Eta’ma Gozua - Rain-in-the-Face ◾Ey’hee! - alas! FEdit GEdit Glaz'uzu - Pay for HEdit ◾Haho! - look at this! ◾Ha'laa!- Hurry up! ◾He’ay’hee’ee! - a call to the Ancients ◾he’yah - no ◾he’yoka - clown ◾Hecheto aloe - it is finished ◾Hecheto welo - it is done well/ it is good ◾heecha - owl ◾hi - teeth ◾hi’ja (n) - my daughter (s) ◾hi’jo (n) - my son (s) ◾hin - yes ◾ho’hahe - welcome ◾hohe - enemy ◾hoka hey - pay attention! ◾hoppo! - let’s go! ◾hu- legs ◾Huhn - kill cry ◾Hun’kaschila - young man ◾Hun’tka - god of the east IEdit ◾Ik’tomi - trickster spirit ◾iku - chin ◾iku'seto -block ◾iko’wayeka - catching ◾inipi - purification rite/sweat bath ◾inyan - rock ◾is- he ◾ishta - she/female/girl ◾itawa - belong ◾iye – him ◾iyotake - sitting ◾Isi'co'la Wi'ca'sa - Freeman JEdit ◾Jaa – love ◾Jaa’mie - I love you ◾Jaa’nu – beloved ◾Jai – Jedi (also a male witch when not in the vernacular sense of the word) KEdit ◾ka- that ◾kage -make ◾kaga - demon ◾Ka’Dish Day - farewell/until we meet again ◾kangi - crow ◾kapi - story ◾katiyimo - enchantedmesa ◾Kici – for ◾kik’ipapi - fears ◾kik’suyapi - don’t forget/remember ◾kik’ukanpi - makes room ◾kin - this ◾kokipa - fear ◾kola - friend (same as cola) ◾kte - dead/killed ◾ku - come back ◾kuwapi - is chased by LEdit ◾le'cetu - path ◾le’mita - mine ◾le’mita cola - my friend ◾le’mita pila - my thanks ◾leksi - uncle ◾lela - very ◾lela oosni - very cold ◾li'at – you are mine ◾Li’la’hci’sni – not much ◾li'la was'te - very good ◾loca –crazy ◾Luna’i-wi - the moon ◾luta - red MEdit ◾Ma’tra – Clan Mother ◾Ma'tri - mother ◾Mie - I ◾mah’pyua - cloud ◾Mah’pyua Luta - Red Cloud ◾maka – land ◾maka’mani - walk on foot ◾Maka’Sichu - Bad Lands ◾mani - walking ◾mato - bear ◾maya o’wicha paka- fate/ he who pushes you off a cliff ◾mi - me ◾mi’caje - my name is ◾Mie’yebo - I am ◾mila - knife ◾mila hanska - long knives ◾minne - water ◾minne sosa - muddy waters ◾minne’ sota - many waters ◾minne’wakan – Liquor ◾mita - my ◾mita kuye ayasin - we are relatives ◾mita’wa- mine ◾mita’win - my wife/my woman ◾miyelo ca kola - I am friend ◾moksins – leather boots ◾mor'orn - idiot NEdit ◾na - and ◾net’dahe mate - death to all intruders ◾na'cacijin - loyal/faithful ◾nagi’tanka – The Force ◾najin - stand/standing ◾napa lute - red hand ◾nimitawa ktelo - you will be mine ◾niye- you ◾nita - yours ◾nitu’we he? - who are you? ◾nimitawa li’at - you will be mine ◾niyaha - feather ◾nunpi - two ◾Nu'we - divers OEdit ◾ocheti - seven ◾ocheti shakowin - 7 Sacred campfires of the Elders ◾ohan! - yes! ◾ohinyan - forever ◾ohitika - brave/courageous ◾ohunko - false/untrue ◾okute - shooter ◾on’shimala ye - pity me ◾on’sila - poor thing ◾oo’oohey - it is time ◾oosni - cold ◾O’pe to - buy ◾o'wo'tal - just ◾owa - wound ◾owa sicha - bad wound ◾owanka - floor ◾owanka wakan - sacred altar ◾owatamla - straight tongue ◾owayyeke wasse - everything is good for the eyes ◾owo'tal - just ◾ozuye - warrior ◾Osu'koyu'spe - coral ◾Oya'Te - Clan PEdit ◾paha - butte/mountain ◾Paha Sapa – Black Hills ◾pahaska - longhair ◾pe’jula - medicine ◾pe’jula sapa - Stim caf ◾pe’jula wacasa - medicine man ◾peta – stone ◾pila’maya thank you ◾pila’mita - my thanks ◾piskin - corral QEdit REdit Shunkaha Isna La Edit ◾schila - old ◾sheo - sage hen ◾Shi’aad – mate (female) ◾shinte - tail ◾shunkaha - boar -wolf ◾sicha – bad ◾siha -foot ◾sit’omni - all over ◾siyo’tanka - flute made of wood ◾ska - white ◾skan - sky ◾Shi’kaa – mate (man) ◾ski'ise - But ◾sku’yela - sweet ◾spa'ya'in(i) - cook(ing) ◾sosho - snake ◾sota - many ◾sun’kaku - younger brother TEdit ◾ta - to sing ◾taku'we - why ◾ta'wa - his ◾tanka - big/great ◾tashina – robe ◾tawa -his ◾Ta’zani’yaki – damage ◾to -blue ◾to'kehci - however ◾toh'anl - until ◾tuwe -who UEdit ◾upi - use VEdit WEdit ◾Wa - an ◾wa'sake - strong ◾Wo’sna – offer ◾wo'was'ieco - work ◾Wika'la - believe XEdit YEdit ◾yata – place ◾Yada’lanh - farewell ◾Ya Ta Say (Ya a teh) - greetings/ hello ◾yus'iyak - catch ◾yusi'yete -scare ◾Yuha – have ZEdit ◾zastee! - kill! ◾zunta - honest ◾zuya - warpath Basic to Paecean Abandon / AY'USTA/ ah - yue - shdah Abdomen / CEY'OHE/ chay - yoh - Hay Ability / IKI'PI/ ee - kee - pee Able / KI'HI/ O - kee - hee Abominate / WAH'TELA'SNI/ wah - gh - Day - lah - shnee Abortion / OKA'SKA'TOPI/ oh - kah - shkahn - dohn - pee About then/WA'HE'HAL/wah-hay-hanl About/WA HE'CEL/wah-hay-chayl Above/IWA KOB/ee-wahn-kob Abreast / OCI'BLAGA/ oh - chee - blah - gahn Abroad / MANIL/ mah - neel Absolution / WO'YUSKE/ woh - yue - shkay Absorb / YUA'TAS/ yue - ah - dahsh Abstain from(leave off)/KI'CUNI/kee-chuen-nee Abundance / WIYA'TAGLE/ wee - yah - dah - glay Abundant / OTATO/ oh - dahn - dohn Abuse / OKA'KISYA/ oh - kah - kee - shyah Abyss / OKI'KSAHE/ oh - keek - sah - Hay Accept / I'CU/ ee - chuen Access(to)/OAU/oh-ah-ue Accident(bad luck)/OSTEYA/oh-shday-yah Acclimate / MAK'I'YOKIPI/ mah - kee - yoh - kee - pee Accomodate / WAWI'YOWIYA/ wah - wee - yoh - wee - yah Accompany / WAWO'KIYA/ wah - woh - kee - yah Accomplish / YUS'TA/ yue - shdahn According / EKTA'SNIYA/ ayk - dah - shnee - yah Accordingly / OG'NAYA/ oog - nayah Accumulate / WO'PEMNI/ woh - Pay - mnee Accumulation / YUO'WISNI/ yue - oh - wee - shnee Accurate / YU'SNA SNI/ yue - shnah - shnee Accurately / EC'OPI/ ay - chohn - pee Accuse/IYA OPA/eeyah-ohn-pah Ache / YAZA/ yah - zah Acorn / UTA/ ue - dah acquire / KICI'YAMNA/ kee - chee - yahm - nah Acrimony / WO'YATA'GE/ woh - yah - dah - gay Across/AKO TAHA/ah-koh dahn-hahn Act / SKA/ shkahn Action / WI'COHA/ wee - chohn - hahn Active(lively)/IS OS O/eesh ohsh oh Actor / WA'ECO/ wah - ay - choh Add(over do)/EGNAKA/ay-gnah-kah Address / MAKO CAZE'YATE/ mah - koh - CHA - zjay - yah - Day Adhere to/IYA'KITO/ee-yah-kee-toh Adhere / IKO'YAKE/ ee - koh - yah - kay Adhere / SKA'PA/ skah - pah Adjourn / KI'GNAKA/ kee - gnah - kah Adjust / IYU'TEYA/ ee - yue - Day - yah Admire / STELA/ sday - lah Admit / TO'KIS/ toh - keesh Admonish / WA'HOCA'KIYA/ wahn - hoh - chahn - kee - yahn Adopt/WAL IYACI/wahl ee-yah-chee Adore / OHOLA/ oh - hoh - lah Adorn / WAICI'KSU'KSU/ wah - ee - chee - kshue - kshue Advise / ECONSI/ ay - chohn - shee Afar/TEHA TA/day-hahn-dahn Affect / OIY'OPA/ oh - ee - yoh - pah Affected / ONI'YETO/ oh - nee - yea - dohn Affection(without natural)/OLAKOLWICAYESNI/oh-lah-kohl-wee-chah-yea-shnee Affection/WACATE OG'NAKE/wah-chahn-day oh-gnakay Affirm / YA'TIZA/ yah - dee - zah Afraid / KO'KIPE/ koh - kee - Pay After / OH' A'KAB/ oh - ahn - kahb Afternoon/WI'COKA SOM IYAYE/wee-choh-kahn-shom-ee-yah-yea Afterwards / OH' A'KAB/ oh - ah - khab Again / AKE/ ah - kay Against / KICI'PAESYA/ kee - chee - pah - ay - syah Age/WANI'YETU TONAHCA/wah-nee-yea-duh doh-nah-gh-chah Ago(a little while)/LE CALA/lay chah-lah Ago(just a minute)/LE'CAS/lay-chahsh Agree / WE'CALA/ Way - chah - lah Aground (Run) / AZE / ah - zay Ahead/KA'IP'SILYA'LAKE S E/kah-eep-seel-yah-lah-kay s ay Aid / WAWO'KIYE/ wah - woh - kee - yea Ailing/WAYA'ZA KA/wah-yah-zah kah Aimless (Round And Round) / OYU'MNI'MNI / oh - yue - mnee - mnee Alarm / WACIHAHELA/ wah - chee - hah - Hay - lah Alcohol / MNIWAKASKA/ mnee - wah - kahn - shkah ALE / MNISA/ mnee - shah Alert / OYU'SKEYA/ oh - yue - shkay - yah Alike / NU'PITU/ nue - pee - tuh Alive(to be)/NI/nee All around / ENANA / ay - nah - nah All of a sudden/WATU'KTEHAL/wah-due-kday-hahnl All over(every direction)/AYA'BEYA TOKI'YOTATA/ah-yah-bay-yah doh-kee-yoh-dahn-dahn All the time/OKIWAZILA/oh-kee-wahn-zjhee-lah All this time/LEYALAKA/lay-yah-lah-kah All / IYUHA/ ee - yue - hah Allow / IYO'WIN'KISNI/ ee - yoh - wee - kee - shnee Almighty/IYO'TA WA'SAKE/ee-yoh-dahn wah-shah-kay Almost / TKA/ dkah Alone/ISNA LA/ee-shnah lah Along that way/HOG'NA/hoh-gnah Along this way/LOG'NA/loh-gnah Along/AGLA'LA/ah-glah lah Already / EHA'NI/ ay - hahn - nee Alright/TOKA SNI/toh-kahn shnee Also / NAKO/ nah - kohn Altar/O'WAKA WAK'AN/oh-wahn-kah wah-kahn Alternate/UM'ATOK TOK/ue-mah-dohk-dohk Although / KEYAS/ kay - yash Always / OHIN'NI/ ohee - nee Amateur / WAYU'SIK'SICA/ wah - yue - sheek - shee - chah Amazement / INIHA/ ee - nee - hahn Ambitious (to be)/WIS OS OKA/weesh ohsh oh-kah Amble / OM'ANI/ oh - mah - nee Among / EGNA/ ay - gh - nah Amongst / OPEYA/ oh - Pay - yah Amuse / BLEB'LESYA/ blay - blay - syah Ancestor / HU'KA/ huen - kah Ancient (Old) / TA'NIKA / dahn - nee - kah And/NA/nah Anger/CAN WIYO MNI/chahn wee-yoh mnee Angry / CONZE/ chohn - zay animal / WAKI'GNA / wah - kee - gnah Ankle / ISKA'HU/ ee - shkah - hue Annihilate / NA'WA'NIL/ nah - wah - neel Annoy / KI'SLEYA/ kee - shlay - yah Anoint/IN YU/een-yuen Another / TO'KECA/ doh - kay - chah Answer/AYU PTE/ahyue-pday Anticipate / WAWINAKIHNI/ wah - wee - nah - kee - ghnee Anxious / TOKEKEKEL/ doh - kay - kay - kayl Any/ETAN HCI/aydahn ghchee Anybody/TUWE KE EYAS/due-way kay ay-yahsh Anyhow / EKITA/ ay - kee - dahn Anymore/ICINUMPA NIS/ee-chee-nuem-pah neesh Anything/TAKUKE EYAS/dah-kue-kay ay-yahsh Anytime/TO HANTU KEYAS/doh hahn-due kay-yahsh Anyway(in spite of it)/TOKESA/doh-kay-shah Anyway/ES ES/ aysh-aysh Apart / ICITEHA/ ee - chee - Day - hahn Apparent / KAOTAI/ kah - oh - dahn - ee Appear / TAI/ dahnee Appearance / ITEOYUZE/ ee - Day - oh - yue - zay Appetite (no) / YAICESNI / yah - ee - chay - shnee Appetite / LOLHWAKA/ lohl - ghwah - kah Applaud (applause) / WAASAPI / wah - ah - shah - pee Apple / HASPA/ hah - shpahn Apply(put on)/GNAKA/gnah-kah Appoint / KAHNIGE/ kah - ghnee - ghay Apprehend / OYUSPE/ oh - yue - shpay Approach(to)/AKIYA/ah-kee-yah Approve / HECETULA/ Hay - chay - due - lah Apricot/HASPAISMA CIKALA/hahn-shpah-ee-shmah chee-kah-lah Argue / AKINICE/ ah - kee - nee - chay Arise / INAJI/ ee - nah - zjee Arithmetic / WAYAWAPI/ wah - yah - wah - pee Arm(of the lower)/ISPAHU/eesh-pah-hue Arm (upper) / AHCO / ah - gh - choh Arm / ISTO/ eeshdoh Armband / OIYUSKITE/ oh - ee - yue - skee - Day Arms (weapon) / NAPOKTA / nah - poh - kdahn Around Here And There / OKSAKSA / oh - kshahn - kshahn Around / OHOMNI/ oh - hoh - mnee Arouse / YUHICE/ yue - ee - chay Arrest / KASKAPIYA/ kah - shkah - pee - yah Arrest / OYUSPE/ oh - yue - shpay Arrested (Have) / KASKEYA / kah - shkay - yah Arrive / Hi/ hee Arrow/WAHIN KPE/wahee-kpay Artery / KA/ kahn Arthritis/HUHU WOYAZO/huen-huen woh-yah-zoh As/EL/ayl Ascending / AIYAKAPTEYA/ ah - ee - yah - kah - pday - yah Ash tree / PSETI / P - shay - dee Ashame / OHITOKIPA/ oh - ghee - dohn - kee - pah Ashamed (make) / WISTELKICIYAPI / wee - shdayl - kee - chee - yah - pee Ashamed/ISTE CE/ee-shday chay Ashes/CAHO TA/chah-hoh dah Aside / HEYAB/ gh - ay - yahb Ask / GE/ gh - ay Assemble/YUWI TAYA/yue-wee dah-yah Asset (s) / WOICIGLE / woh - ee - chee - glay Assimilate / KIWASICU/ kee - wah - shee - chue Assist (serve) / OKIYE / oh - kee - yea Assure / AYUWICAKA/ ah - yue - wee - chah - kah Astonish ment)/WOYUSIYE/woh - yuh - see - yea At Last(final) / NAKES / nah - kaysh At / EKTA/ ay - kdah Attach / IKOYAKA/ ee - koh - yah - kah Attack / TAKPA/ dah - kpah Attempt / AKOZA/ ah - koh - zah Attend (attentive) / ECEWAKTA / ay - chay - wah - kdah Attention(pay no)/EL ETOWASNI/ayl ay-dohn-wahn-shnee Attract / IWICAYUTA/ ee - wee - chah - yue - dahn Attracted to/ASCU/ah-schue Attraction / OIYOKIPI/ oh - ee - yoh - kee - pee Attractive / CHO/ choh Auction / PAWIYOPEYAPI/ pahn - wee - yoh - pay - yah - pee Audition / WANAHOPI/ wah - nah - ghoh - pee Aurora borealis / WANAGIWACHIPI / wah - nah - gh - ee - wah - chee - pee Authority/WO IYOKIHI/woh-ee-yoh-kee-hee autumn / PTANYETU/ P - dahn - yea - due Available / ICUPICA/ ee - chue - pee - chah Avarice (greedy) / WIKAGLIGIKE / wee - kahn - glee - gee - kay Avenge / WATOKICO/ wah - doh - kee - chohn Avoid / KIPASIYAYA/ kee - PA - shee - yah - yah Await / APHE/ ah - phay Awaken / YUHICA/ yue - ghee - chah Aware / TOKEWACISNI/ doh - kay - wah - chee - shnee Away / TOKI/ doh - kee Awhile / OWATOHAYA/ oh - wah - doh - hah - yah awkward / WAYUHIYA/ wah - yue - ghee - yah Awl/TAHISPA IHUPA/dah-ee-shpah ee-huen-pah Axe/NA ZUSPE/nah zjuen-shpay Babble / IWAKA/ ee - wah - kahn Baby/O OPA LA/oh ohn-pah lah Back of a person(the)/CUWI/chue-wee Back of neck/TAHU/dah-hue Back There / EKTANI / ay - kdah - nee Back / HEKTAKIYA/ Hay - kdah - kee - yah Back/LAZATO HO/lah-zah-dohn hohn Backbone / CAKAHU/ chahn - kah - huen Backpack / WAKI/ wah - kee Backward/ONZI HEKTA/ohn-zjee hay-kdah Bad(to become)/SIL AYA/sheel ah-yah Bad / SICA/ shee - chah Badge / IPASISE/ ee - pah - see - Say Badger / HOKA/ hohn - kahn Badly/SICA YA/shee-chah yah Baffle/ISTELIC IYEYA/ee-shday-leech ee-yea-yah Bag / WOGNAKE/ woh - gnah - kay Bait / WATA/ wah - dah Bald / SLA/ shlah Baldhead / NATASLA/ nah - dah - shlah Ball / TAPA/ dah - pah Band/OSPA YE/oh-shpah yea Bandage / IYUKITE/ ee - yue - kee - Day Bank(river)/MA YA/mah yah Bank/MAZASKA OTI/mah-zah-shkahn oh-dee Banquet / OWOHE/ oh - woh - Hay Baptize/MNI AKA STA/mnee ah-kahn sh-dahn Barbed / KESTO/ kay - s - dohn Bare / COKALA/ choh - kah - lah Bark(dogs)/SUNG WAPA PA/shuengh wah-pah pah Bark(tree)/CAN HA/chahn-hah Barley/PSIN SKA/pshee-shkah Barrel/MNI YAYE/mnee yah yea Barren place / SLAEGNAG / shlah - ay - g - nah - g Bashful/WISTE CE/wee-shday chay Basket/PSA WOGNAKE/p-shah woh-ghnah-kay Basketball / TASKATAPI/ dah - shkah - dah - pee Bat(animal)/HUPAKI GLAKE/hue-pah-kee glah-kay Bathe / NUWA/ nue - wah Bathroom(outside)/OIHEYE TIPI/oh-ee-hay-yea dee-pee Batter / WOBLEBLECA/ woh - blay - blay - chah Battleground / OWAKA/ oh - wahn - kah Bawl / HOTO/ hoh - dohn Bay / OKAHMI/ oh - kah - ghmee Be / UN/ uen Bead (s) / PSITO / P - shee - doh Beading / WAKSU/ wah - kshue Beadwork / WAKSUPI/ wah - kshue - pee Bean / OMNICA/ oh - mnee - chah Bear / MATO/ mah - doh Beard / PUTIHI/ pue - dee - hee Beast / WAMAKASKA/ wah - mah - kah - shkah Beat (Drum) / KABU / kah - bue Beat / KAPE/ kah - pay Beautiful woman/LILA WIYA WASTE/lee-lah wee-yahn wah-shday Beautiful / HOPA/ ghoh - pah Beautifully / YUPIYA/ yue - pee - yah Beaver / CHAPA/ chah - pah Because / CUKE/ chuen - kay Beckon/NAPE KICOZE/nah-pay kee-choh-zjay Become(to)/A YE/ah yea Become/IYECE CA/ee-yea-chay chah Bed/O YUKE/oh yuen-kay Bedbug / WABLUSKASA/ wah - blue - shkah - shah Bedroom / WOHPAYE/ woh - ghpah - yea Bee/TEMUGA ZIZILA/day-mue-ghah zjee-zjee-lah Beef / TALO/ dah - loh Beer / MNIPIGA/ mnee - pee - ghah Befall / WAKIPA/ wah - kee - pah Before/SNI HANI/shnee-hah-nee Befriend/KOLA YE/koh-lah yea Beg / WOCI/ woh - chee Begin / OHUTETANAJI/ oh - u ◾Beginning / OTOKA/ oh - doh - kah Behalf / TAYA/ dahn - yahn Behead/PA KAKSE/pah-kah-kshay Behind / IHAKAB/ ee - hah - kahb Behold / IHO/ ee - hoh Belch / APABLU/ ah - pah - blue Believe/WICA LA/wee-chah lah Belittle/YATA KUNI SNI/yah-dah kue-nee shnee Bell steeple/HLA HLA TAKA/hglah hglah dahn-kah Bell/HLA HLA/hglah-hglah Belly / TEZI/ Day - zjee Belong / ITAWA/ ee - dah - wah Below (just) / IYOHLATE / ee - YO - ghlah - Day Below / KUTA/ kue - dah Belt/UPI YAKE/ue-pee yah-kay Bend(of a river)/IUKTA/ee-yue-kdahn Bend(of a stream)/OKAHMI/oh-kah-ghmee Bend/YUWI JE/yue-wee zjay Beneath / OHLATE/ oh - glah - Day Benefit(make good)/IYUWASTE/ee-yue-wah-shday Benevolence / WACATKIYA/ wah - chah - dkee - yah Bent / WIJAHE/ wee - zjah - Hay Berries / WASKUYECA/ wah - shkue - yea - chah Beseech/CEKI YE/chay-kee yea Beside/ISA KIB/ee-shah keeb Besides / NAKU/ nah - kue Besmirch(to soil)/OHLOGECA/oh-ghloh-gay-chah Best/LILA WASTE/lee-lah wah-shday Bet / AHIGLE/ ah - hee - glay Better/ISOM WASTE/ee-shohm-wahsh-day Between/O KOGNA/oh koh-gnah Beverage / MNI/ mnee Bewail(deep sorrow)/KICICEYA/kee-chee-chay-yah Beware/IWAKTA YE/ee-wah-kdah yea Bewildered / WACIGNUNI/ wah - chee - gnue - nee Bewilderment / YAIGNUNI/ yah - ee - gnue - nee Bewitch each other/KICIHMUGA/kee-chee-ghmuen-gah Bewitch / HMUGA/ ghmuen - gah Beyond / AKOKIYA/ ah - koh - kee - yah Big / TANKA/ dahn - kah Bind / PAHTE/ pah - ghday Bird / ZITKALA/ zjee - dkah - lah Birth / TONPI/ dohn - pee Bite(to)/WAYASPA/wah-yah-shpah Bite / YAHTAKE/ yah - dah - kay Bitter / PA/ pah Black elk / HEHAKASAPA / Hay - hah - kah - sah - pah Black plumes / WAPSAPA / sahp - sahpah Black / SAPA/ sah - pah Blackbear / MATOSAPA/ mah - doh - sah - pah Blackbird / WAPATAKA/ wah - pah - dah - kah Blackeye(to give one a )/ISTA OTOYA/ee-shdah oh-doh-yah Blackhills/HE SAPA/ghay sah-pah Blackskinned/HA SAPA/hah sah-pah Bladder / PESKA/ pay - shkah Blade / OPE/ oh - pay Blame / IELGLE/ ee - ayl - glay Blame / IYAOPE/ ee - yah - ohn - pay Blameless / YASILPICASNI/ yah - sheel - pee - chah - shnee Blanket / SINA/ shee - nah Blaspheme/YA SICE/yah shee-chay Blaze / ILE/ ee - lay Bleach / KASKA/ kah - skah Bleed / KAKAKPA/ kahn - kah - kpah Bless / YUWAKA/ yue - wah - kahn Blessed / YUWAKAPE/ yue - wah - kahn - pay Blind/ISTA GONGE/ee-shah-dah ghohn-ghay Blink / KAPI/ kah - pee Blister/MNIKAPOHYA HIYOTAKE/mnee-kah-poh-ghyah hee-yoh-dah-kay Block / IKUSETO/ ee - kue - shay - dohn Blocks / MAKASPA/ mah - kah - shpahn Blond / ZIZI/ zjee - zjee Blood tribe (Coven)/WE WICA'SA/way wee-chah-shah Blood / We/ whay Blossom (bloom) / ITKA / ee - dkah Blow / POHA/ poh - hahn Blowout / HUNAPOBYA/ hue - nah - pohb - yah Blue racer(Snake) / WATO / wah - doh Blue/TO/doh Bluebird / ZITKATO/ zee - dkah - doh Bluff (cliff) / MAYA / mah - yah Blunder / WAWIHATEYA/ wah - wee - ghah - Day - yea Blunt / KATATA/ kah - dah - dah Blur / AOGI/ ah - oh - gee Blush / ITESAHIGLE/ ee - Day - shah - hee - glay Board/CA BLASKA/chahn blah-shkah Boast / AGLATO/ ay - glah - dohn Boast / OKISKATA/ ohn - kee - shkah - dah Boastful / AGLATOSA/ ay - glah - dohn - s - ahn Boat / WATA/ wah - dah Body / TACA/ dahn - chahn Boil / PIYE/ pee - yea Boiling / PIGA/ pee - ghay Boisterous/IGLA O NIHA/ee-ghlah oh nee-hahn Bold / IOHITIKA/ ee - oh - hee - dee - kah Bolt (Fasten) / NATAKA / nah - dah - kah Bolt(of cloth)/OPEHE/oh-pay-hay Bolt (Screw) / WAIYOKATKUGE / wah - ee - yoh - kah - dkue - ghay Bond / INATAKE/ ee - nah - dah - kay Bone Knife / HOHUMILA / hoh - hue - mee - lah Bone / HOHU/ hoh - hue Bonus / SINTE/ see - Day Book / WOWAPI/ woh - wah - pee Booth / AWAKEYA/ ah - wah - kay - yah Boots(rubber)/AKANL HOPA/ah-kahnl hohn-ghpah Boots/HOPA ISKA HUHOSKA/hohn-pah ee-shkah hue-hohn-shkah Bore (drill) / HLOKA / ghloh - kah Born / TUPI/ due - pee Borrow/O LOTE/oh loh-day Boss/ITA CA/ee-dahn chahn Both / NUPIYA/ nue - pee - yahn Bother / ICAGIYA/ ee - chah - gee - yah Bottle/JA JA/zjahn-zjahn Bottom / CETE/ chay - Day Bounce / IYAKICIHPAYA/ ee - yah - kee - chee - ghpah - yah Boundaries(within these)/O IYAGLEYA/oh eeyah-glay-yah Bow (incline) / AYUKIPATUJA / ah - yue - kee - pah - duh - zjah Bow(weapon)/ITA ZIPA/ee-dah zjee-pah Bower / WAPE/ wah - pay Bowery / OWACI/ oh - wah - chee Bowl / WAKSICA/ wah - kshee - chah Box/CA OPIYE/chahn oh-pee-yea Boy / HOKSILA/ hoh - kshee - lah Boyfriend / TAWICASA/ dah - wee - chah - shah Brace(carpenter's tool)/WAIYUHOMNI/wa-hee-yue-hoh-mnee Brace up / IKPATAKA / ee - kpah - dah - kah Bracelet/NAPE OKOSKE/nah-pay oh-koh-shkay Brag/WAECOHCA ICILA/wah-ay-chohn-ghchah eech-ee-lah Braid / SU/ suen Braids / OSU/ oh - suen Brain / NASULA/ nah - shue - lah Brake / INATA/ ee - nah - dah Branch(tree)/CA ALETKA/chahn-ah-lay-dkah Branch / ALETKA/ ah - lay - dkah Branching / HAKA/ hah - kah Brand / OGUYE/ oh - ghue - yea Brave/OHITI KE/oh-hee-dee kay Bread PAN / WOPASKA / woh - pah - skah Bread / AGUYAPI/ ah - ghue - yah - pee Break / YUWEGA/ yue - way - ghah Breakfast / HIHANIWOTAPI/ hee - hah - nee - woh - dah - pee Breast / MAKU/ mah - kue Breastpin / WICESKIPASISE/ wee - chay - shkee - pah - see - Say breastplate / HUHUWANAPI/ HUH - hue - wah - nah - pee Breath / NIYA/ nee - yah Breathe heavily/JI YELA/zjee-yea-lah Breathe one 's last/EHAKEKE NIYA/ay-hah-kay-ka -nee-yahn Breathe / ONIYA/ oh - nee - yah Breechcloth / CHEGNAKE/ chay - ghnah - kay Breed / ANUKIYA/ ah - nuen - kee - yahn Brethren/TAKU YAPI/dahkue yah-pee Brick/IYA SPA/ee-yahn shpahn Bridge/CEYA KTO PI/chayah-kdohn-pee Bridge / CEYAKTO/ chay - yah - kdohn Bridle / IPAHTE/ ee - pah - ghday Bright(smart)/WA OSPE/wah-ohn-shpay Bright/IYO YAPE/eeyoh-yahn-pay Bring the little one/AKU LA/ahkue-lah Bring / AU/ ahue Brisk (ly) / KATKA / kah - dkah Bristle / JI/ zjee British/SA GLASA/sha-glah-shah Brittle / STASTA/ shdah - shdah Broadcast/WICAHA KAHWOGYAPI/wee-cha-hah kah-ghwohg-yah-pee Broil / PETAGAICEOPA/ pay - dah - gah - ee - chay - ohn - pah Broken/WE GAHE/way-ghahay Brood / HPEYUKA/ ghpay - yuhn - kah Broom/WICA HITE/wee-chah hee-day Broth (Soup) / WAHAPI / wah - hah - pee Brother(I have for older)/CIYEWAYA/chee-yea-wah-yah Brother(I have for older)/TIBLOWAYA/dee-bloh-wah-yah Brother(I have for younger)/SUKAWAYA/suen-kah-wah-yah Brother(his/her older)/CIYEKU KI/chee-yea-kue kee Brother(his/her older)/TIBLOKU KI/dee-bloh-kue kee Brother(his/her younger)/SUKAKU KI/suhnkahkue-kee Brother(my older)/CIYEWAYE KI/chee-yea-wah-yea kee Brother(my older)/MITIBLO KI/mee-dee-bloh kee Brother(my younger)/MISUKALA KI/mee-suen-kah-lah kee Brother (older) / CIYE / chee - yea Brother (older) / TIBLO / dee - bloh Brother (younger) / MISU / mee - suen Brother(your older)/NICIYE KI/nee-chee-yea kee Brother(your older)/NITIBLO KI/nee-dee-bloh kee Brother(your younger)/NISUKALA KI/nee-suhn-kah-lah kee Brother-in-law (of male)/TAHAYE/dahn-hahn-yea Brotherhood / OTAKUYAYA/ oh - dah - kue - yah - yah Brow / IYUJIPA/ ee - yue - zjee - pah Brown / GI/ ghee Bruise / KA/ kah Brule / SICHAGU/ shee - chah - ghue Brush / HITA/ hee - dah Brutal / WAMAKASKA/ wah - mah - kah - shkahn Bubble / ANAHLOHLO/ ah - nah - ghloh - ghloh Buck(throw off)/PAHPA/pah-ghpah Buck/TAHCA BLOKA/dah-ghchah bloh-kah Bucket/MNI ICU/mnee ee-chue Bucking(hay)/PEJI PATE/pay-ghee pah-day Bucking/YEICI YE/yea-ee-chee-yea Bud / CAIKPA/ chahn - ee - kpah Buffalo (Bull) / TATANKA / dah - dahn - kah Buffalo (cow) / PTE / P - Day Buffalo berry / MASTICAPUTE / mah - shdee - chah - pue - Day Buffalo woman/WINYAN WAKAN/wee-yah wah-kah Bug/WA BLUSKA/wah-blue-shkah Build / KAGE/ kah - ghay Building / CHATIPI/ chah - dee - pee Bulge / IPAZICA/ ee - pah - zjee - chah Bulky / PAKONATKE/ pah - koh - nah - dkay Bull / PTEBLOKA/ P - Day - bloh - kah Bullet/MAZA SU/mah-zjah-shue Bullsnake / WAGLEGA/ wah - ghlay - ghah Bully / KSIZICILA/ ksee - zjeech - eelah Bump / IYAPA/ ee - yah - pah Bumpy/SKI SKI TE/shkee-shkee-day Bunch / IYUPAH/ ee - yue - pahgh Bunch / OTA/ oh - dah Bundle / PAHTA/ pah - ghdah Bungle (awkward) / WAYUHIYA / wah - yue - ghee - yah Bur / WINAWIZUTKA/ wee - nah - wee - zjue - dkah Burden/WAKI PI/wah-kee pee Burgeon / OUYE/ oh - ue - yea Burn / SPA/ shpahhn Burned / SPA/ shpah Burning / ILE/ ee - lay Burrow / WASU/ wah - shue Burst/NABLE CE/nah-blay-chay Bury / HAPI/ ghah - pee Bus/WICASA ITO KSU/wee-chah-shah ee-doh kshue Bush / HU/ hue Business / IWATOKIYASNI/ ee - wah - doh - kee - yah - shnee Busy/OKAN SNI/ohkahn-shnee But anyway/SKA ISE/shkah-eeshay But Instead / IKCEYA / ee - kchay - yah But rather / TKA / dkah But / TKA/ dkah Butcher / PATA/ pah - dah Butt (Push) / PAWAZA / pah - wah - zah Butte/PAHA PESTO LA/pah-hah pay-shdoh lah Butter/ASANPI WIGLI/ah-shahn-pee wee-glee Butterfly/KIMI MILA/kee-mee mee-lah Buttocks / UZE/ ue - zay Button / CESKIKA/ chay - shkee - kah Buy/OPE TO/ohpay dohn Buzz/HMU YELA/ghmue yealah Buzz / HMU/ ghmue Buzzard / HECA/ g - hay - chah Buzzard / HECA/ hay - chah By chance/WANU ESA/wah-nue ay-shah Cabbage/WAHPE YUTAPI/wah-pay yue-dah-pee Cabinet/YUSLUL ICUPI/yuh-sluel ee-chuh-pee Cache / WOKASE/ woh - kah - Say Cactus / UKCELA/ ue - kchay - lah Cage / ONATAKE/ oh - nah - dah - kay Cake/AGUYAPI SKUYELA/ah-ghue-yah-pee skue-yea-lah Calculate / OWA/ oh - wah Calendar / WIYAWAPI/ wee - yah - wah - pee Calf / PTEHICALA/ pday - hee - chah - lah Call(to)/KICO/kee-choh Call/KIPA/kee-pahn Called / ECIYAPI/ ay - chee - yah - pee Callous / IYANUGA/ ee - yah - nuen - gah - gh Calm/ABLA KELA/ah-blah kay-lah Calmly/WAHWA YELA/wah-ghwah yea-lah Calumet(pipe)/CHANUPA/chah-nue-pah Camp(a good place to)/OPICIYE/oh-peech-ee-yea Camp(middle of)/HOCOKATA/hoh-choh-kah-dah Camp / WICOTI/ wee - choh - dee Camping / OETI/ oh - ay - dee Can(do)/OKIHI/oh-kee-hee Can/MOS OGNAKE/mohsh ognah-kay Canary / ZITKAZI/ zhee - dkah - zhee Candy/CAHAP SA SA/chahn-hahnp shah shah Cane (raising) / WOSKEHA / woh - shkay - hahn Cane / SAGYE/ shah - gh - yea Canoe / WATA/ wah - dah Canoeing/WATOPA PI/wah-doh-pah pee Canyon / MNIKAOSKOKPA/ mnee - kah - oh - shkoh - kpah Cap / WAPOSTA/ wah - poh - shdahn Capable / OKIHI/ oh - kee - hee Captive (female) / WIWAYAKA / wee - wah - yah - kah Captive (male) / WITOKA / wee - doh - kah Capture / OYUSPE/ oh - yue - shpay Carcass / TATECA/ dahd - aychah Care / AWAYAKE/ ah - wahn - yahn - kay Careers / WOKAMNA/ woh - kahm - nah Careful / IKPATAYA/ eek - pah - tahn - yahn Carefully/IWAN YONG/ee-wahn yohn-g Careless / AHAHAKA/ ahgh - ahngh - ahn - kah Carelessness / HLETE/ ghlay - Day Caress / KIGNA/ kee - gnah Caretaker / WOAWAYAKE/ woh - ahn - wahn - yahn - kay Carpenter / TIKAGE/ dee - kah - gh - ay Carry / YUHA/ yuh - hah Cart / WAJILAKI/ wahn - zjee - lahk - ee Carve / CAKAJIPA/ chahn - kah - zjhee - pah Cat / IGMU/ ee - gmue Catch(with hands)/YUS IYAK/yues-ee-yahk Catch / YUKAPE/ yuh - kah - pay Catcher / WAWOYUSPA/ wah - woh - yue - shpah Caterpillar / WAGLULA/ wah - Glue - lah Catfish / HOWASAPA/ hoh - wah - shah - pah Cause / NIKIYA/ nee - kee - yah Caution / AHIHICIYA/ ahgh - eegh - eechee - yah Cave/MAKO HLOKE/mah-koh ghloh-kay Cease talking / YA'STA!! / yah - shdahn Cease / INAJI/ ee - nah - zjee Celebration/OSKATE HI/oh-shkah-day hee Cellar/MAKA TIPI/mah-kah tee-pee Celluloic (cellophane) / PAKESKA / pahn - kay - skah Cement/IYA MAKA/ee-yahn mah-kah Cent / MAZASA/ mah - zah - shah Center / COKA/ choh - kahn Ceremony / WICOHA/ wee - choh - hahn Certain / CITOKA/ chee - doh - kah Certainly/ES ES/aysh-aysh Chair / OWAKOKE/ oh - wah - kohn - kay Chance / OKIWOTAHENA/ oh - kee - woh - dah - hay - nah Change(to)/YUTO KECA/yue-doh kay-chah Channel (strait) / KIYUTE / kee - yue - Day Chap / TUTA/ due - dah Charm / IZUYAPI/ ee - zue - yah - pee Chase(to)/AHIYU/ah-hee-yue Chase/WAKUWA PI/wah-kue-wah-pee Chastise / KASTAKA/ kah - shdah - kah Chatter (Teeth) / YAKOKA / yah - koh - kah Chatter / HIYAKIGLE/ hee - yah - kee - glay Cheap / AWASAKA/ ah - wah - shah - kah Cheat / GNAYE/ ghnah - yea Check (latch - Money) / IYOPAZA / ee - yoh - pah - zahn Check off(a list)/PAGLEGA/pah-glay-gah Cheek / ITEHOHU/ ee - Day - hoh - hue Cheek / TAPU/ dah - pue Cheer/PAN PAN PI/pahn-pahn-pee Cheerful/CATE WASTE/chahn-day-wahsh-day Cheese/ASAPI SUTA/ah-shah-pee shue-dah Cherish / PATA/ pah - dahn Cherry / CAPA/ cahn - pah Chest (Stand) / OGNAKE / oh - gnah - kay Chest / MAKU/ mah - k - ue Chew / AYA/ ah - yah Chickadee / SKIPIPI/ shkee - pee - pee Chicken Hawk / CETAN / chay - dahn Chicken / KOKEYAHULA/ koh - kay - yah - hue - lah Chicken / KOKOYAHALA/ koh - koh - yah - ghahn - lah Chief( elder matriarch)/WICASA YATA PI/wee-chah-shah yah-dah-pee Child / WAKAYAJA/ wah - kahn - yah - zjah Childhood/WAKAYAJA PI/wah-kahn-yah-zjah pee Chin / IKU/ ee - kue Chisel / KAPE/ pah - pay Choke(to death)/OSNITE/oh-shnee-d-ay Choke / KATKA/ kah - dkah Choose(to)/EKAGA/ay-kah-ghah Choose / KAHNIGE/ kah - ghnee - ghay Chubby / WOHOTA/ woh - hoh - dah Chunky / PSUKA/ pshuen - kah Churn / IWOCU/ ee - woh - ch - ue Cider / MNISA/ mnee - shah Cinder / CATA/ chah - dah Circle(in a)/YUMIMEYA/yue-mee-may-yah Circle/MIMEYA/mee-may-yah Circular / YUYA/ yue - yah Circumcise / WAHLAYA/ wah - ghlah - yah Circumspect / KICUNIYAKEL/ kee - chuen - nee - yahn - kayl Citizen / AIGLUHA/ ah - ee - Glue - hah Claim / EICICAGA/ ay - ee - ch - ee - chah - gah Clamor / WAOHMUYECE/ wah - oh - ghmuen - yea - chay Clamp / ANAGIPA/ ah - nah - gee - pah clap / GLASKAPA/ glah - skah - pah Clasp / KASKITA/ kah - skee - dah Class(social rank)/OBE/oh-bay Clatter / AYAKOKA/ ah - yah - koh - kah Claw marks / SIOSTUKALA / see - oh - shduen - kah - lah Claw to pieces/OYUPOTA/oh-yue-poh-dah Claw / SAKE/ shahkay Clean(to)/YUJA JA/yue-jah jah Clean(very)/SKA YELA/skah-yealah Clean/SAPE SNI/shahpay-shnee Clear/BLEZE LA/blayzay-lah Clearing in the woods/OCUWANICE/oh-chuen-wah-nee-chay Clerk / WOWAPIKAGA/ woh - wah - pee - kah - gah Clever / WOWAYUPIKE/ woh - wah - yue - pee - kay Cliff / MAYA/ mahyah Climb up / OSKAPA / oh - shkah - pah Climb / ALI/ ah - lee Cling / KAAYASKAB/ kah - ah - yah - skahb Clinging to/OKISKAPA/oh-kee-yah-skah-pah Clock / MAZASKASKA/ mah - zah - skahn - skahn Clog / OTKAPA/ oh - dkah - pah Close By(very) / LECEGLALA / laychayglahlah Close by/KA YELA/kahn-yealah Close/NA TAKE/nah dah-kay Cloth / MNIHUHA/ mnee - hue - hah Clothe / HAYAPI/ hah - yah - pee Clothing / HAYAKE/ hah - yah - kay Cloud(shadow of)/OPOYA/ohp-oh-yah Cloud / MAHPIYA/ mah - ghpee - yah Clouds (scattered) / MAHPIOHAZI / mah - ghpee - oh - hahn - zee Cloudy / MAHPIYAYA/ mah - ghpee - yah - yah Clover/BLAYE ZITKATACA HU STOLA/blah-yea zee-dkah-dah-chahn hue sdoh-lah Clown / HEYOKA/ hea - yoh - kah Club / CAKSA/ chahn - kshah Clumsy / OSTE/ oh - shday Cluster / IYAGEGNAG/ ee - yah - gay - gnah - g Clusters(in)/OSIBSIPA/oh-sheeb-shee-pah Coal / CAHLI/ chah - lee Coast / OHUTA/ oh - ue - dah Coat/AKATAHA OGLE/ah-kah-dah-hahn oh-glay Cocklebur / WINAWIZIHUTKA/ wee - nah - wee - zjee - hue - dkah Coffee / WAKALYAPI/ wah - kahl - yah - pee Cohabitate / WIINAHMA/ wee - ee - nah - ghmah Coil / KAKSA/ kah - kshah Cold (weather) / SNI / shnee Collapse / KAKSA/ kah - kshahn Collar bone / CEBLOHU / chay - bloh - hue Collect / PAHI/ pah - hee Collectively / YUPTAYA/ yue - pdah - yah Collector / WAMNAYA/ wah - mnah - yahn Color / WIYU/ wee - yuen Coloring / WALULYE/ wah - luel - yea Colt / CHICALA/ chee - chah - lah Comb / KCA/ k - chah Comb/NASU PAKCE/nahshuen-pah-kchay Combing/GLA KCA/glah-kchah Come Forth / HIYU / hee - yuen Come home(from war)/WAKTE KU/wah-kday kue Come / Hi/ hee Comfort/OKABLA YA/oh-kah-blah yah Comforter/SINA O COZE/shee-nah oh choh-zay Comical / OHAWIHA/ oh - gh - ahn - wee - ghah Command/ECO SI/ay-chohn shee Commerce / WOPETOPI/ woh - pay - dohn - pee Common / HECETUKE/ hay - chay - due - kay Compare(to)/IYACI/ee-yah-chee Compassion / IOSILA/ ee - ohn - shee - lah Complain / ACICAHLO/ ah - chee - chah - ghloh Complainer / WAYASIHTIKA/ wah - yah - shee - H - dee - kah Complete / YUSTA/ yue - shdahn Completely / AYATAYAS/ ah - yah - dah - yahsh Complex / WOOSKISKE/ woh - oh - shkee - shkay Complicate / OSKISKA/ oh - shkee - shkah Compliment / WICAYATAPI/ wee - chah - yah - dahn - pee Comply / WICAKICILA/ wee - chah - kee - chee - lah Comprehend / YUKCA/ yuek - chahn Compress / YAOPO/ yah - oh - poh Concave / OSKOKPA/ oh - shkoh - kpah Conceal / NAMA/ nah - mah Concern / IWATOKIYA/ ee - wah - doh - kee - yah Concerned / INIHICIYE/ ee - nee - hee - chee - yea Conciliate / WAYUWAHA/ wah - yue - wah - ghah Condemn / YASU/ yah - sue Condemned/TI KTA YASUPI/dee kdah yah-shue-pee Condiment / IYUL/ ee - yuel Confer / OWOGLAKE/ oh - woh - glah - kay Confess/OGLA KAPI/oh-glah kah-pee Confession / WATANI/ wah - dah - nee Confidence / WACIKICIYAPI/ wah - chee - kee - chee - yah - pee Confirm / OYUMA/ oh - yue - mah Confuse/HOKACA HAYE KIYE S E/hoh-kah-chah hahn-yea kee-yea s-ay Congress/TUKASILA WO AKIYE TIPI/duen-kah-shee-lah woh ah-kee-yea-dee-pee Connect / AYAZUTA/ ah - yah - zuen - dah Conscious/WACI KSAPE/wah-chee kshah-pay Consciousness(regain)/O IKPAHICA/oh ee-kpah-ghee-chah Consciousness(to lose)/TOKAH A/doh-kah-gh-ahn Consecutive / IYAZA/ ee - yah - zah Consequently / CHA/ chah Consider / IYUKCA/ ee - yue - kchahn Considerate / WIYUKCA/ wee - yue - kchahn Consistent / ZOTAHEYA/ zohn - dah - hay - yah Console / KCAPTA/ kchahn - pdah Contract (Shrink) / NASISI / nah - shee - shee Contradict / YAGLAKIYA/ yah - glah - kee - yah Contrary/ECA LES/ay-chahn laysh Control / ILAKA/ ee - lah - kah Controlling / NAPIYUSYA/ nah - pee - yue - syah Convalesce / KIBLEZA/ kee - blay - zah Convenient / WICAKIJESNIYA/ wee - chah - kee - zjay - shnee - yahn Converse(to talk)/WOGLAKA/woh-glah-kah Convert / YAHOMNI/ yah - hoh - mnee Convex / IPAZILYA/ ee - pah - zeel - yah Conviction / WICAKELAKIYA/ wee - chah - kay - lah - kee - yah Convince / GLAHOMNI/ glah - hoh - mnee Convulse / NATI/ nah - dee Cook / SPAYA/ shpah - yah Cooked / SPA/ shpah Cookie/AGUYAPI SKUYELA/ah-ghue-yah-pee skue-yea-lah Cool / CUSNI/ chue - shnee Cooperatively(to live)/WAWICIYA O UYA/wah-wee-chee-yah oh uen-yahn Copy / OKAGA/ oh - kah - gah Cord / KA/ kahn Cordial / WOLAKOLKICIYAPI/ woh - lah - kohl - kee - chee - yah - pee Core / CHOGI/ choh - ghee Corn / WAGMIZA/ wah - gmee - zjah Corner / OBLECE/ oh - blay - chay Corpse / TACA/ dah - chahn Corral / OSUKOYUSPE/ oh - shuen - koh - yue - spay Correct/HECE TU/hay-chay due Corroborate / OYUSLATA/ oh - yue - shlah - dah Corrupt / IYUSICA/ ee - yue - shee - chah Cotton/PO PO PA/poh-poh-pah Cottontail Rabbit / MASTISAPA / mah - shdee - sah - pah Cottonwood / WAGACA/ wah - ghah - chah Cough / HOHPA/ hoh - ghpah Council chamber / OWOGLAKE / oh - woh - glah - kay Council Fire / OCETI / oh - chay - dee Council / OMNICIYE/ oh - mnee - chee - yea Count in/KO/koh Count / YAWA/ yah - wah Country / MAKOCE/ mah - koh - chay Courage / OHITIKA/ oh - hee - dee - kah Court a woman(by music)/WIYAPE/wee-yah-pay Court / OWAYASU/ oh - wah - yah - shue Court / WAKIYATIPI/ wah - kee - yah - dee - pee Courting / WIOYUSPE/ wee - oh - yue - spah Cousin-female(of a man)/HANKA SI/hahn-kah shee Cousin-male(of a man)/TAN HON SI/dahn hohn shee Cover (clothe) / CEGNAKE / chay - gnah - kay Cover(for lodge)/AKAPE/ah-kah-pay Cover tracks/NAATAISNI AYA/nah-ah-dahn-ee-shnee ah-yah Covet / KIZOMI/ kee - zoh - mee cow / PTE/ pday Coward/CANL WAKA/chahnl wahkahn Cowardice/CANL PE/chahnl pay Cowbird / PTEYAHPA/ pday - yah - ghpah Cowboy/PTE AWAN YAKA WICASA/pday ah-wahnyahn-kah wee-chah-shah Cowlick / PEWIWILA/ pay - wee - wee - lah Coyote / SUNMANITU/ shue - mah - nee - due Crack/SLECA HE/shlay-chah hay Cradle / CAICIKOPA/ chahn - eech - eek - ohn - pah Cradleboard/IYOK IPA/ee-yohk ee-pah Cram / PAOSKICA/ pah - oh - skee - chah Cramp / TIPA/ dee - pah Crane (bird) / PHEHA / pay - hahn Crane 's nesting place/HOKAMANIPILA/hoh-kah mahn-ee-pee-lah Crane / PEHA/ pay - hahn Cranky / SIKCIYA/ shee - kchee - yah Crawl / SLOHA/ shloh - hahn Crazy/WITKO TKO KE/wee-dkoh dkoh kay Creak / KIZA/ kee - zah Cream / ASANPI/ ah - sahn - pee Crier/EYA APAHA/ay-yah ah-pah-hah Crime/WICOHA SICA/wee-choh-ghahn shee-chah Crinkle / KAKECA/ kah - kay - chah Crippled / HUSTE/ hue - shday Crisp / YUKIYUTEYA/ yuh - kee - yue - Day - yah Criticize / NAGWAKA/ nah - gwah - kah Croak / PAJICA/ pah - zjee - chah Crooked / SKOPE/ shkoh - pay Crop / YAGMI/ yah - gmee Cross(crucifix)/CA ICIPAWAGA/chahn ee-chee-pah-wah-ghah Cross eyed / ISTAHMI / ee - shdah - ghmee Cross water(to)/IYUWEGA/ee-yue-way-ghah Crosswise / GLAKIYA/ glah - kee - yahn Crow/KAGI/kahn ghee Crow / KAGI/ kahn - gee Crowd / WICOTA/ wee - choh - dah Crowded/OKA SNI/oh-kahn shnee Crown(put on a)/TESLAGKITO/day-shlah-g-kee-dohn Crucify/YU AKAGAL OKATO PI/yuh ah-kah ghahl oh-kah-dohn pee Crumble / HPU/ ghpue Crumbs / OTUTKA/ oh - duh - dkah Crunch / CAHCAGA/ chahn - ghchahn - gah Crunching Noise / YAHWU / yah - ghwue Crush/KAGU HE/kah-ghue hay Crutch / CAHUAPI/ chahn - hue - ah - pee cry out / SICAHOWA / shee - chah - hoh - wah cry / CEYE/ chay - yea Cube / WAKILASE/ wahk - ee - lah - s - ay Cubit / WICISPA/ wee - chee - shpah Cuckoo/CEPELA TAKA/chay-pay-lah dahn-kah Cultivate/MAH AGLATAPI/mah-gh ah-glah-dah-pee Cultivation / OKICAYE/ oh - kee - chahn - yea Cumbersome / OPAGAE/ oh - pahn - gah - ay Cup / CEHMNIYATKE/ chay - ghmnee - yahd - kay Curdle / KAGWU/ kah - gwue Cure / AKI/ ah - kee Curious / WOSISIKIYE/ wohsh - eesh - ee - kee - yea Curl / AYUMNIMNIJA/ ah - yue - mnee - mnee - zjah current / TATOHEKIYA/ dah - doh - hay - kee - yah Currents (Fruit) / WICAGNASKA / wee - chah - gnah - shkah Curse/HMU GE/ghmue ghay Cursed (be) / WOSILIYAGLE / woh - shee - lee - yah - glay Curtain / WOZA/ woh - zahn Curve / APAHAYA/ ah - pah - hah - yah Custom(way)/O U/oh uen Cut with a blow/KIKAKSA/kee-kah-ksah Cut / WAKSE/ wah - kshay Cutbank / MAYAKASASA/ mah - yah - kah - shah - shah Cute/OH A WOWIHAYA/ohgh ahn woh-wee-ghah-yah Cutting Board / AWAWAPTE / ah - wah - wah - pday Cyclone / OWAOMNIOMNI/ oh - wah - oh - mnee - oh - mnee Daily/ANPETU IYOHILA/ahn-pay-due ee-yoh-ee-lah Dam (Reservoir) / MNINATAKAPI / mnee - nahn - dah - kah - pee Damage / TAZANIYAKE/ dahn - zah - nee - yah - kay Damp / OCU/ oh - chuh Dance (Scalp) / IWAKICIWACIPI / ee - wah - kee - chee - wah - chee - pee Dance (Crow) / PSAWACIPI / psah - wah - chee - pee Dance (Fox) / TOKALAWACIPI / doh - kah - lah - wah - chee - pee Dance (Ghost) / HOWIWACIPI / hoh - wee - wah - chee - pee Dance (night) / HAWACIPI / hahn - wah - chee - pee Dance (OMAHA) / OMAHAWACIPI / oh - mah - hah - wah - chee - pee Dance (Rabbit) / MASTICAWACIPI / mah - shdee - chah - wah - chee - pee Dance (Sacred) / WAKAWACIPI / wah - kahn - wah - chee - pee Dance (Sun) / WIWAYAKWACIPI / wee - wahn - yahnk - wah - chee - pee Dance(to)/WACIPI/wah-chee-pee Dance(young woman's)/WIYATAPIKAWACIPI/wee-yah-dah-pee-kah-wah-chee-pee Dance backwards/UZIHEKTAKTA WACICI/uen-zee-hay-kdah-kdah wah-chee-chee Dance / OWACI/ oh - wah - chee Dandruff / NATACOKUHPUHPU/ nah - dah - choh - kue - ghpue - ghpue Danger / OKOKIPE/ oh - koh - kee - pay Dangle/ZE ZE YA/zay zay yah Dare / AOTOGNAKA/ ah - oh - doh - gnah - kah Dark as night/O IYOKPAZA/oh ee-yoh-kpah-zah Darkness/OIYOKPA ZE/oh-ee-yoh-kpah zay Date (Time) / WIYAWAPI / wee - yah - wah - pee Daub / OTKABYA/ oh - dkahb - yah Dawn / APO/ ahn - poh Day break/ANPO KABLEZE/an-poh kah-blay-zay Day / APETU/ ahn - pay - due Daylight / APA/ ahn - pah Days(in those)/HE APETU KI/hay ah-pay-due kee Days(now living)/APETU KEYA WANA EL UKUPIKU/ah-pay-due kay-yah wah-nah ayl uen-kuen-pee-kuen Daytime/APA HA/ahn-pah hahn Dazzle / ISTIAIYOSHIJA/ ee - shdee - ah - ee - yoh - shnee - zjah Dead / TE/ Day Deaf / NUHCAN/ nue - ghchahn Death / WICATE/ wee - chah - Day Debase / YUSIHTI/ yue - shee - ghdee Debility / WOSIHTI/ woh - shee - ghdee Debt / WOIKAZO/ woh - ee - kah - zoh Debts / OICAZO/ oh - ee - chah - zoh Decades(several)/WIKCEMNA TONA/wee-kchay-mnah doh-nah Decay / KUKA/ kue - kah deceive / GNAYE/ gnah - yea Deception / WOGNAYE/ woh - gnah - yea Decide / IYUKCA/ ee - yue - kchahn Declaration / WOYAKAPI/ woh - yah - kah - pee Declare/YATAI/yah-dahn-ee Decoration / OWESLEKE/ oh - way - shlay - kay Decoy/YUHEKICAH AU/yue-ghay-kee-chahgh ah-ue Decree / WASUYA/ wah - sue - yah Deep Snow / WASMA / wah - shmah Deep/MAHE TUYA/mah-hay due-yah Deer (Buck) / TABLOKA / dah - bloh - kah Deer / TAHCA/ dah - gchah Deface / YUSEPA/ yue - Say - pah Defame / ILEGA/ ee - lay - gah Defect / ASIHTI/ ah - shee - ghdee Defend self(speaking) / NAKIKSI / nah - kee - kshee Defend / NAICIJI/ nah - eech - ee - zjee Defile / SAPA/ shah - pah Deformed / OSTEKA/ oh - shday - kah Delay / CAKAGIYA/ chahn - kah - gee - yah Delegate / WAKICOZE/ wah - kee - chohn - zay Deliberate / WAYUSLASLATA/ wah - yue - slah - slah - dah Delicious / CO/ choh Delirium / WOWACIGNUNI/ woh - wah - chee - gnue - nee Deliver / KASPA/ kah - shpah Deluge / KAOKICUYA/ kah - oh - keech - uh - yah Demand / LA/ lah Demolish / YUUKA/ yue - ue - kah Den / OTI/ oh - dee Dense / SMA/ shmah Dent / SMAKA/ smah - kah Dentist / WICAHIKAGE/ wee - chah - hee - kah - gay Depart / GLUSNIYAYA/ Glue - shnee - yahn - yahn Depend on/WACIYA/wah-chee-yahn Depressed(to be)/ICALSIL/ee-chahnl-sheel Depth/SME YAKEL/shmay yah-kayl Descend / APAMAGLE/ ah - pah - mah - glay Desert/MAKO SKANL/mah-koh skahnl Desiccated(to be dry)/SAKA/sah-kah Design / WOGLIGLEYE/ woh - glee - glay - yea Desire / CI/ chee Desist(stop suddenly)/WOTAKA/woh-dah-kah Desolate / WOSAKAYAKEL/ woh - sahn - kah - yah - kayl Despair / CATIHAGICIYA/ chahn - dee - hahn - gee - chee - yah Despising / WASIGLA/ wah - shee - glah Dessert / WASKUYECA/ wah - skue - yea - chah Destitute / OSIKE/ ohn - shee - kay Destroy/IHA GYE/ee-hahn gyea Detain/AKSI JE/ah-kshee zjay Determine / KICUZA/ kee - chuen - zah Detest / CISNIYAKEL/ chee - shnee - yahn - kayl Devil/WAKA SICA/wah-kahn shee-chah Dew / CU/ chue Diaphragm / TAPAGA/ dah - pah - gah Die / TE/ Day Different(to be)/ICITOKECA/ee-chee-doh-kay-chah Different/TOKE CA/doh-kay chah Difficult/TEHI YA/day-ghee yah Difficulty/WO TEHI KE/woh day-ghee kay Dig with stick/WOPTA/woh-pdah Dig / OKE/ oh - kay Dime/KASPA PI/kah-shpah pee Dine / OWOHE/ oh - woh - hay Dinner/WI COKA HIYA YE/wee choh-kahn hee-yah yea Direction(in that)/HECIYA/hay-chee-yah Direction/KOTKI YA/koh-dkee yah Directly / KATIYEYA/ kah - dee - yea - yah Dirt / MAKA/ mah - kah Dirty / SAPE/ shah - pay Disappear(gradually)/IYATAKUNI SNI/ee-yah-dah-kue-nee shnee Disappear/TOKA HO/doh-kah ghohn Disbelief/WACETUG LA/wah-chay-dueng lah Disciple/WA ONSPE WICAKI YE/wah ohn-shpay wee-chah-kee yea Discipline(to)/PA OWAZILAYEYA/pah-ohwahnzsheelahyeayah Disguised/IWAHTELA SNI/ee-wah-ghday-lah shnee Dish PAN / MASWICOPI / mahs - wee - chohn - pee Dish / WAKSICA/ wah - kshee - chah Dispute / AKINICE/ an - kee - mee - chay Disrespectful/WA OHOLA SNI/wah-oh-hoh-lah shnee Distribute/WA KPA MNI/wah kpah mnee Division/OKAS PE/oh-kahsh pay Do/ECON/ay-chohn Dog / SUKA/ shue - kah Doings / WAECO/ wah - ay - chohn Dollar/MAZASKA WAJI/mah-zah-shkah wah-zjee Donkey / SUSULA/ shuen - shuen - lah Door / TIYOPA/ dee - yoh - pah Doubt/CET UGLA/chayd uen-glah Dove / WAKIYELA/ wah - kee - yea - lah Down / KUTA/ kuedah Downhearted(to be)/CATESICA/chahn-day-shee-chah Downward/A IYOHOPEYA/ah ee-yoh-ghpay-yah Draft / OKASNI/ oh - kah - shnee Drafty(open)/OKASNIYA/oh-kah-shnee-yahn Dragonfly / SUSWECA/ sue - sway - chah Drain/YUHE PE/yue-ghay pay Draw (coulee) / MNIKAOSKOKPA / mnee - kah - oh - shkoh - kpah Drawer/YUSLUL ICUPI/yue-sluel ee-chue-pee Dream/IHA BLE/ee-hahn blay Drenched(to be)/ZUGZUKA/zueg-zue-kah Dress(woman)/CUWI GNAKE/chue-wee gnah-kay Dress/LA KICUN/lah kee-chuen Dried Meat / PAPA / pah - pah Drink / YATKE/ yah - dkay Drive/KAHA PE/kah-ghah pay Drizzle(to)/MNIWOZA/mnee-woh-zahn Drop / YUSNA/ yue - shnah Drown / MNITE/ mnee - Day Drowsiness/HWA PI/ghwah pee Drum/CAN CEGA/chahn-chay-ghah Drumstick / ICABU/ ee - chah - bue Drunk(alcoholic)/MNISA WICASA/mnee-shah wee-chah-shah Drunk / ITOMNI/ ee - doh - mnee Drunkard/ITOMNI SYA/ee-doh-mnee shyah Dry things(to use up)/YUSOTA/yue-soh-dah Dry / PUZE/ pue - zjay Duck / MAGA/ mah - ghah Duckling / MAHCICA/ mah - ghchee - chah Dull(doings)/TOKTU TANI SNI/doh-kdue dah-nee shnee Dull / PESNI/ pay - shnee Dumb (deaf) / IYESNI / ee - yea - shnee Dumb/WASLOLYE SNI/wah-shohl-yea shnee Dung / TATUKCE/ dah - duen - kchay During / ECUHA/ ay - chuen - hahn Dust/MAKAIZI TE/mah-kah-ee-zjee day Dusty/MAKO WOBLU/mah-koh woh-blue Dwelling / TIPI/ dee - pee Dye / LULYE/ luel - yea Dynamite/WANAPOB YE/wah-nah-pohb yea Each/IYOHI LA/ee-yoh-hee lah Eagle bone whistle/WAYAJOPI/wah-yah-zjoe-pee Eagle / WABLI/ wahn - blee Ear / NUGE/ nue - ghay Earlier / APEHA/ ahn - pay - hah Early(am)/HIHANNI HCI/hee-hahn-nee ghchee Early / ECANI/ ay - chah - nee Earn(to)/KAMNA/kah-mnah Earnings / WOKAMNA/ woh - kah - mnah Earring / OWI/ oh - wee Earth / MAKOCE/ mah - koh - chay Earthworm / WAGLULA/ wah - Glue - lah Easily alarmed / WACIHAHALA / wah - chee - hah - hah - lah East/WIYOHIYA PATA/wee-yoh-ee-yahn pah-dah Easy/IWASTE GLA/ee-wah-shday glah Eat / WOTE/ woh - Day Edge(along the outside bottom)/HUTA AGLAGLA/hue-dah ah-glah-glah Edge/AGLA LA/ah-glah-lah Educate(to)/WAYAWAYA/wah-yah-wah-yah Education(a good)/WO USPE WAKATUYA/woh uen-spay wahn-kah-duh-yah Education(to have)/WAUSPE/wah-uen-spay Education / WOUSPE/ woh - uen - spay Eggs / WITKA/ wee - dkah Eighteen/WIKCEMNA AKESAGLOGA/wee-kchay-mnah ah-kay-shahn-gloh-gahn Eighty/WIKCEMNA SAGLOGA/wee-kchay-mnah shahn-gloh-gahn Either / UMA/ ue - mah Elastic / ZIGZIGCA/ zjeeg - zjeeg - chah Elbow / ISPA/ ee - shpah Elderly/WANIYETU OTA/wah-nee-yea-due oh-dah Elect/KAHNI GE/kah-ghnee ghay Electricity / WAKAGLE/ wah - khahn - glay Eleven/WIKCEMNA AKEWAZI/wee-kchay-mnah ah-kay-wahn-zjee Elm/P ECA/p-ay-chahn Else where/ALE HUG/ah-lay hueng Elude / KIPASIYAYA/ kee - pah - shee - yah - yah Embarrass / ISTELYA/ ee - shdayl - yah Employ / WOWASI/ woh - wah - shee Enable / OKIHI/ oh - kee - hee Encircle / HOCOKATOYA/ hoh - choh - kah - dohn - yahn Encourage self by sing (chanting)/YAWAKAL EYAYA/yah-wahn-kahl ay-yah-yah Encourage/IYOPA STAKE/ee-yoh-pah shdah-kay End/IHAKE/ee-hahn-kay Energetic (to become)/BLIHIC IYE/blee-hee-ch ee-yea Enough / IYENA/ ee - yea - nah Entire / IYUHA/ ee - yue - hah Entirely/ATAYA KEL/ah-dah-yah kayl Envy / INAWIZI/ ee - nah - wee - zjee Equal/AKI LECEL/ah-kee lay-chayl Equally/AKI LECEL YA/ah-kee lay-chayl yah Erase/PAJUJU/pah-zjue-zjue Erect / WOSLOL/ woh - shlohl Err(to)/GLUSNA/glue-shnah Escape / Nape/ nah - pay Esophagus / WINAPCE/ wee - nahp - chay Esteem / TEHILA/ Day - ghee - lahn Eternal/OIHAKE WANIL/oh-ee-hahn-kay wah-neel Evade / KIPASIYAYA/ kee - PA - shee - yah - yah Even/AKI LEHA YA/ahkee lay-hahn yah Evening/HTA YETU/ghdah yea-due Every/IYOHI LA/ee-yoh-hee lah Everybody/TANIYOHI LA/dah-nee-yoh-hee lah Everywhere / AYABEYA/ ah - yah - bay - yah Evidently/TOKE YELAKA/doh-khay yea-lah-kah Evil / SICA/ shee - chah Exactly in the same manner/IYECEHCI/ee-yea-chay-ghchee Exactly so / ECEHCI / ay - chay - ghchee Exactly/IYECE CA/ee-yea-chay chah Examine / ABLEZE/ ah - blay - zay Example / LECETUSYE/ lay - chay - due - shyea Exceedingly / IYOTA/ ee - yoh - dahn Exchange(trade)/TAKU KICIC U/dah-kue kee-cheech ue Exhausted / WATUKA/ wah - due - kah Exist(to)/OPI IC IYE/oh-pee eech ee-yea Expensive / OTEHIKA/ oh - Day - ghee - kah Experience/WAYUPI KE/wah-yue-pee kay Expert/LILA WOPIKE/lee-lah woh-pee-kay Explain/ABLES WICAYE/ah-blaysh wee-chah-yea Extinguish / YUSNI/ yue - shnee Extraordinarily/WAKA YAKEL/wah-kahn yahn-kayl Extremely / IYUGEYA/ ee - yue - gh - hay - yah Eye / ISTA/ ee - shdah Eyebrow / ISTAHE/ ee - shdah - gh - hay Eyelashes / ISTIMAHAPI/ ee - shdee - mah - hahn - pee Face / ITE/ ee - Day Fact(that is the)/HE HECETU/hay hay-chay-due Fact(an accepted)/WOABLEZE/woh-ah-blay-zay Faith / WOWICALA/ woh - wee - chah - lah Faithful/WACIYE PICA/wah-chee-yea pee-chah Fall(autumn)/PTA YETU/pdahn yea-due Fall/HIHPA YE/hee-gh-pah yea Falsehood/WOWICAKE SNI/woh-wee-chah-kay shnee Family / TIWAHE/ dee - wah - hay Famine/WICAKI HA/wee-chah-kee ghahn Fan(to)/KALU/kah-lue Fan / ICALU/ ee - chah - lue Far / TEHAL/ Day - hahnl Farm/WOJU OTI/woh-zjue oh-dee Farming / WOJUPI/ woh - zjue - pee Farther/AKO WAPA/ah-koh wah-pah Fast/OHA KO/oh-ghahn koh Fasten / IPASISYE/ ee - pah - shee - shyea Fasting/AKI HA ICIYAPI/ah-kee ghahn ee-chee-yah-pee Fat / CEPE/ chay - pay Father / ATE/ ah - Day Fatty / WASI/ wah - shee Fatty/WASISI KE/wah-shee-shee kay Fawn / TACICALA/ dah - chee - chah - lah Fear/KOKI PE/koh-kee pay Fearlessly/CATE TIZE/chahn-day dee-zjhay Feather / WIYAKA/ wee - yah - kah Feed(to)/WAKALYAPI K U/wah-kahl-yah-pee k ue Feed / WOQU/ woh - que Fellowship (a) / OKOLAKICIYE / oh - koh - lah - kee - chee - yea Female / WIYA/ wee - yahn Female / WIYELA/ wee - yea - lah Femur Head / CETUTOSTA / chay - duen - doh - shdahn Femur / CECAHOHU/ chay - chah - hoh - hue Fence/CUKAS KE/chuen-kah shkay Few (very) / HUHSNAHA / huen - gh - shnah - hahn Few/CONA LA/choh-nah lah Fib(lie)/OWE WAKAKA/oh-way wah-kahn-kahn Field / BLAYE/ blah - yea Fieldglasses/MOS IWAYAKE/mohsh ee-wahn-yahn-kay Fifteen/WIKCEMNA AKEZAPTA/wee-kchay-mnah ah-kay-zah-pdahn Fifty/WIKCEMNA ZAPTA/wee-kchay-mnah zah-pdahn Fig tree/TAMNIOHPI CA/dah-mnee-oh-gh-pee chahn Fight(to)/KICIZAPI/kee-chee-zah-pee Fight / KIZE/ kee - zjay Fill self/WIPI IC IYA/wee-pee eech ee-yah Fill / OJUYE/ oh - zjue - yea Finally / HAKEYAS/ hahn - kay - yahsh Finch / WABLITAHEYA/ wahn - blee - dah - hay - yah Find / IYEYE/ ee - yea - yea finger / NAPSU/ nah - pshue Fingernail / SAKE/ shah - kay Finished / IYUHPA/ ee - yue - ghpah Fire / PETA/ pay - dah Firefly / UZEBLIKBLIK/ uen - zay - bleek - bleek Firmly / SUTAYA/ sue - dah - yah First / TOKAHE/ doh - kah - hay Firstly / TOKAHEYA/ doh - kah - hay - yah Fish / HOGA/ hoh - ghahn Fishing / HOKUWA/ hoh - kue - wah Fit / IKIPI/ ee - kee - pee Five / ZAPTA/ zah - pdahn Flag / WOWAPI/ woh - wah - pee Flat / BLASKA/ blah - shkahn Flatten/KA BLASKA/kah blah-shkahn Flea / HALA/ hah - lah Flee/IYAYKI YE/ee-yah-ykee yea Flesh/CEHPI HA/chay-gh-pee hah Flicker / SULUTA/ shuen - lue - dah Flint / WAHI/ WA - hee Flirt / WAKIYA/ wah - kee - yah Float/OKA GE/oh-kah-ghay Flock/OPTA YE/oh-pdah-yea Floor/CA OWIJA/chahn oh-wee-zjah Flour/AGUYAPI BLU/ah-ghue-yah-pee blue Flow/KALU ZE/kah-lue-zay Flower / WAHCA/ wah - gh - chah Flu/KATA WOYAZA/kah-dah woh-yah-zjahn Fly (Insect) / TEHMUGA / Day - ghmue - gh - ah Fly / KIYA/ kee - yahn Flycatcher/ZITKAZILA CIKALA/zee-dkah-zee-lah chee-kah-lah Fog/P O/p-oh Fold / PEHO/ pay - hohn Follow / IHAKOB/ ee - hah - kohb Fond/WASTELA KE/wah-shday-lah kay Food / WOYUTE/ woh - yue - Day Fool / GNAYE/ gnah - yea Foolishly / WITKOTKOYA/ wee - dkoh - dkoh - yah Foot / SI/ shee For/KICI/kee-chee Forbid / IYOKISNI/ ee - yoh - kee - shnee Forehead / ITUHU/ ee - duen - hue Forest opening / TITOSKA / dee - doh - skah Forest / CUSOKE/ chuen - shoh - kay Forever/OIHA KE WANIL/oh-ee-hahn kay wah-neel Forget(to)/EKTU JE/ay-kduen-zjay Forget things(to)/WA EKTUZA/wah-ay-kduen-zah Forgetfull/EKTU JE SYA/ay-duen-zjay-shyah Forgive/AKICI KTO JE/ah-kee-chee-kdohn-zjay Fork / WICAPE/ wee - chah - pay Forked/OKIJA TE/oh-kee-zjah day Formerly / EHANI/ ay - hahn - nee Forth / TAHENA/ dah - hay - nah Fortune / WAPIKE/ wah - pee - kay Forty/WIKCEMNA TOPA/wee-kchay-mnah doh-pah Forwarn / WIWAHOYA/ wee - wah - hoh - yah Fountain / MNINASLI/ mnee - nah - shlee Four winds/TATE UYETOPA/dah-day uh-yea-doe-pah Four / TOPA/ doh - pah Fourteen/WIKCEMNA AKETOPA/week-chay-mnah ah-kay-doh-pah Fourth / ITOPA/ ee - doh - pah Fox tribe / BESDEKI / pay - sday - kee Fox / TOKALA/ dohkhahnlah Fox / SUGILA/ shuen - gee - lah Fracture / KAHLEHLEL/ kah - ghlay - ghlayl Frankly / TANIYA/ dah - nee - yahn Free(to)/YUSKA AYUSTA/yue-shkah ah-yue-sdahn Free / ISICOLA/ ee - shee - choh - lah Freely / OKABLAYA/ oh - kah - blah - yah Freeze / TASOGYE/ dah - shoh - gyea Frequently / IJEHA/ ee - zjhay - hahn Friday/APETU ZAPTA/ah-pay-due zah-pdahn From my point of view/MIYE IWABLAKE KI EKTA/mee-yea ee-wahn-blah-kay kee ay-kdah From on high/WAKATAHA/wahn-kah-dahn-hahn From someplace / TOKIYATAHA / doh - kee - yah - dahn - hahn From Somewhere / TOKALTAHA / doh - kahnl - dahn - hahn From There / HETA / Hay - dahn From this amount/LECEGLA CAS U/lay-chay-glah-chah-sh-uen From within / MAHETAHA / mah - Hay - dahn - hahn From without / TAKATAHA / dahn - kah - dahn - hahn From / ETAHA/ ay - dahn - hahn Frost / HEYUKA/ gh - ay - yuen - kah Fruit / WASKUYECA/ wah - shkue - yea - chah Fry / CHEYUPA/ chay - yuen - pah Frying PAN / WICEUPE / wee - chay - uen - pay Fulfill / IYOPTEYA/ ee - yoh - pday - yah Full -Blood / OZULA / oh - zjue - lah Full/OJU LA/oh-zjue lah Function(to)/IYAKA/ee-yahn-kah Fur / Hi/ hee Furious / OHITIKA/ oh - hee - dee - kah Furnace / OCETI/ oh - chay - dee Furrow / PABLU/ pah - Blue Further / AKOWAPA/ ah - koh - wah - pah Future(in the)/TOKATA/doh-kah-dah Future(sometime in the)/WATOHAL/wah-doh-hahnl Fuzzy / HISMALA/ hee - shmah - lah Gail / PI/ pee Gallop/IKATO NAU KE/ee-kah-doh-nah-huen-kay Gallop/ICATO NAU KE/ee-chah-doh-nah-uen-kay Game bird / SIYO / shee - yoh Game/SKATA PI/shkah-dah-pee Garden / OWOJU/ oh - woh - zjue garment / MNIHUHA/ mnee - hue - hah Garter / HOCASYE/ hohn - chah - shyea Gas station/WIGLI OINAZI/wee-glee oh-ee-nah-zjee Gasp / GEPE/ ghay - pay Gate / TIYOPA/ dee - yoh - pah Gather / WITAYA/ wee - dah - yah Gazelle / NIGESALA/ nee - gay - sahn - lah General/A TA KEL/ah-dah-kayl Generation/WICO ICAGE/wee-choh ee-chah-gh-hay Generous/TAWACI WASTE/dah-wah-chee wah-shday Gentle/WAWATE CA/wah-wah-day chah Gently and quietly/AHWAYELA/ah-ghwah-yea-lah Get Ready/ IGLUWIYEYA/ ee - Glue - wee - yea - yah Get Up/ KIKTA/ kee - kdah Get Well/ AKISNI/ ah - kee - shnee Get/ICU/ee-chue Ghost/WANA GI/wah-nah gee Give back / KICHU / kee - chuen Give me/MAK U/mahk-ue Give up hope(to)/WACIYEYE/wah-chee-yea-yea Give up / AYUSTA / ah - yuen - shdahn Give / ku/ k - uh Glad/WIYUSKI IYOKIPI/wee-yue-shkee ee-yoh-kee-pee Gladly/CATE WASTE YA/chahn-day wah-shday yah Gland (throat) / TAWAPSUKAHA / dah - wah - pshuen - kah - hahn Glass/JAJA LA/zjahn-zjahn lah Glitter / UYAKPAKPA/ ue - yah - kpah - kpah Glory / WOWITA/ woh - wee - dahn Glove/NAB IKPA/nahb eek-pah Gloves / NAPIKPA/ nah - pee - kpah Glue/WIYASKOP YE/wee-yah-shkohp yea Go(to bed)/IYUKA/ee-yuen-kahn Go(to school)/WAYAWA/wah-yahn-wah Go back/EKTA GNI/ay-kdah gnee Go elsewhere/TOKHEL IYAYA/doh-khayl ee-yah-yah Go/IYAYA/ee-yah-yah Go/YAYE/yah-yea Goat/TATO KALA/dahn-dohn kah-lah God / TUNKASILA/ duen - kah - shee - lah God / WAKATANKA/ wahn - kahn - dahn - kah Gold Finch / WABLITAHEYA / wahn - blee - dah - Hay - yah Gold/MAZASKA ZI/mah-zah-ska zjee Good(very)/LILA WASTE/lee-lah-wah-shday Good deed/WICOH A/wee-cho-gh ahn Good weather / OWASTECAKA / oh - wah - shday - chah - kah Good / WASTE/ wah - shday Goodness / WICOWASTE/ wee - choh - wah - shday Goose / MAGASAPA/ mah - ghah - sah - pah Gopher / ITIGNILA/ ee - dee - gnee - lah Gospel/WOTANI WASTE/woh-dah-nee-wah-shday Gourd/WAGMU HA/wah-gmue-hah Government / TUNKASILAYAPI/ duen - kah - shee - lah - yah - pee Grab hold of(to)/YUS IYAKE/yues ee-yahn-kay Grackle/CAWAHPA TAKA/cahn-wah-ghpah dahn-kah Grandchild(I have for)/TAKOJAWAYA/dah-koh-zjah-wah-yah Grandchild(my)/MITAKOJA KI/mee-dah-koh-zjah-kee Grandchild(your)/NITAKOJA KI/nee-dah-koh-zjah-kee Grandchild(his/her)/TAKOJAKPAKU KI/dah-koh-zjah-kpah-kue-kee Grandchild / TAKOJA/ dah - koh - zjah Grandchildren(our)/UKITAKOJAKPAKU PI/uen-kee-dah-koh-zjah-kpah-kue-pee Grandfather(I have for)/TUNKASILAWAYA/duen-kah-shee-lah-wah-yah Grandfather(his/her)/TUNKASITKU KI/duen-kah-shee-dkue-kee Grandfather (my) / MITUNKASILA / mee - duen - kah - shee - lah - kee Grandfather (your) / NITUNKASILA / nee - duen - kah - shee - lah Grandfather / LALA/ lahlah Grandfather / TUNKASILA/ duen - kah - shee - lah Grandmother(I have for)/UCIYAWA/uen-chee-yah-wah Grandmother(his/her)/KUSITKU KI/kuen-shee-dkue-kee Grandmother (my) / UCIWAYEKI / uen - chee - wah - yea - kee Grandmother (your) / NIKUSIKI / nee - kuen - shee - kee Grandmother / UCI/ uhn - chee Grandmother / KUSI/ kuen - shee Grape / CUWIYAPEHE/ chuhn - wee - yah - pay - hay Grass / PEJI/ pay - zjee Grasshopper / GNUGNUSKA/ gnue - gnue - shkah Gratify / PILAYA/ pee - lahn - yah Grave/WICAHAPI/wee-chah-ghah pee Gravel / IHE/ ee - ghay Gray / HOTA/ ghoh - dah Grayhound / PESTO/ pay - shdoh Grease / SLAYE/ shlah - yea Greasy / SLA/ shlah Great / TANKA/ dahn - kah Greater/ISOM TAKA/ee-shohm dahn-kah Grind / YUKPA/ yue - kpahn Grindstone / IGAGA/ ee - ghahn - ghah Grizzly Bear / MATOHOTA / mah - doh - ghoh - dah Groin / CANA/ chah - nah Groping / YUTATA/ yue - dah - dah Ground squirrel / TASNAHECA / dah - shnah - Hay - chah Ground / MAKA/ mah - kah Grouse / CASIYO/ chahn - shee - yoh Grow up / ICAGA / ee - chah - ghah Grow / ICAGE/ ee - chah - ghay Growl / HLO/ ghloh Guess / ITO/ ee - doh Guide/TUWE YA/duen-way-yea Gulch / OSMAKA/ ohsh - mah - kah Gull / WICATAKALA/ wee - chah - dahn - kah - lah Gullet / GLOGLESKA/ gloh - glay - skah Gully / OSMAKA/ ohs - mah - kah Gum / CANSI/ chahn - shee Gun / MAZAWAKA/ mahzah - wah - kahn Gurgle/WOBLU BLU/woh-blue-blue Guts / SUPE/ shue - pay Hailstone / WASU/ wah - shue Hair / Hi/ hee Hairpipe breastplate/WAWOSLATA WANAP I/wah-woh-slah-dah wah-nah-p ee Hairy / HINSMI/ hee - shmee Half / OKISYE/ oh - kee - shyea Hallowed/WAKA LA/wah-kahn lah Hammer/MOSIYA PA/moh-shee-yah pah Hand / Nape/ nah - pay Handkerchief/PAHLI IPAKI TE/pah-ghlee ee-pah-kee day Handle/O OYUSPE/oh oh-yue-shpay Handsome/HOPE CE/ghoh-pay chay Hang back(to)/LAZATA OPIC IYA/lah-zah-dah oh-peech ee-yah Hang / OTKE/ oh - dkay Hangover / IWAYAZO/ ee - wah - yah - zohn Happen / AKIPA/ ah - kee - pah Happiness/WOCANTE WASTE/woh-chahn-day wah-shday Happy(to make)/IYOKIPIYA/ee-yoh-kee-pee-yah Happy / IYUSKI/ ee - yue - shkee Harass/CATE IHOGYE/chahn-day ee-hohn-g-yea Hard / SUTA/ sue - dah Hardware store/MAZA TIPI/mah-zah dee-pee Harness / ICI/ ee - chee Haste / INAHNI/ ee - nah - ghnee Hat / WAPOSTA/ wah - poh - shdahn Hate/OYUSI KE/oh-yue-shee-kay Haul / TOKSU/ doh - kshue Have(a baby)/HOKSIYUHA/hoh-kshee-yue-hah Have(as one's own)/GLUHA/glue-hahn Have to/HECHA/hay-chah Have / YUHA/ yue - hah Having do this/HECU PI S E/hay-chuen pee s ay Hawk / CETA/ chay - dahn Hay/PEJI NAKSIYA PI/pay-zjee nah-kshee-yah pee Haystack/PEJI PAHA/pay-zjee pah-hah HE / IYE/ eeyea He/IS/eesh Head(back of)/NAJU/nah-zjue Head (curly) / NATAGUGU / nah - dahn - gue - gue Head (Square) / NATABLECA / nah - dahn - blay - chah Head(top of)/PESLETE/pays-lay-day Head bowed in shame/PAMAGLE/pah-mah-glay Head covered / PAMAHEL / pah - mah - hayl Head of a animal/PA/pah Head / NATA/ nah - dahn Headdress / WACIHI/ wah - chee - hee Healed / AKISNI/ ah - kee - shnee Healthy/ZANI YA/zah-nee yahn Hear / NAHO/ nah - ghohn Hearabout / LECIYOTA/ lay - chee - yoh - dahn Heart / CANTE/ chahn - Day Heaven / MAHPIYA/ mah - ghpee - yah Heavy / TKE/ dkay Heed(to)/AKTA/ah-kdah Heifer / PTEMAKICIMA/ pday - mah - kee - chee - mah Hello / HAU/ hah - ue Help each other(to)/OKICIYA/oh-kee-chee-yah Help / OKIYE/ oh - kee - yea Helpless / OSIKE/ ohn - shee - kay Hen/KOKOYAH ALA/koh-kohn-yahgh ahn-lah Henceforth/ETA HA/ay-dahn hahn Her Lover / TAWICASA / dah - wee - chah - shah Her / IYE/ eeyea Her/IS/ee-sh Herb / WAHUTKA/ wah - hue - dkahn Here / LEL/ layl Heron (bird) / HOKA / hoh - kahn Heron (Blue) / HOKATO / hoh - kah - doh Heron (White) / HASKA / hahn - skah Hers / TAWA/ dah - wah Hi / HAU/ hah - ue Hide(to)/INAHME/ee-nah-ghmay High/WAKATU YA/wahn-kahn-due yah Hill / PAHA/ pah - hah Him / IYE/ ee - yea Him/IS/ee-sh Hire/WOWASI ICU/woh-wah-shee ee-chue Hired hand/WOILA KE/woh-ee-lah kay His / TAWA/ dah - wah Hit / APE/ ah - pay Hog / KUKUSE/ kue - kuen - shay Hold / OYUSPE/ oh - yue - shpay Holding each other/KICIYUS/kee-chee-yues Hollow/OHLO GECA/oh-ghloh ghay-chah Holy Bible/WOWAPI WAKA/woh-wah-pee wah-kahn Holy Spirit/WONIYA WAKA/woh-nee-yah wah-kahn Holy communion/YUTAPI WAKA/yue-dah-pee wah-kahn Holy / WAKA/ wah - kahn Home (at) / TIYATANI / dee - yah - dah - nee Homeward / TIYATAKIYA/ dee - yah - dah - kee - yah Honest/OWOTA LA/oh-woh-dahn lah Honor(an)/WOYU ONIHAYA/woh-yue oh-nee-hahn-yahn Honor / YUONIHA/ yue - oh - nee - hahn Hoop/CAGLE SKA/chahn-glay shkay Hoot / HOTO/ hoh - dohn Hope / WAKTA/ wah - kdah Hope / WOAPE/ woh - ah - pay Horn(music)/SIYO TANKA/shee-yoh dahn-kah Horn / PTEHE/ pday - Hay Horned headgear/PTEHE WAPAHA/pday-hay wah-pah-hah Hornet / WICAYAPAZIPA/ wee - chahn - yah - pah - zjee - pah Horrible / TAHIYA/ Day - ghee - yah horse / SUKAWAKA/ shuen - kah - wah - kahn Horseback(on)/SUK AKAYAG/shuen-k-ah-kahn-yahng Hospital/OKUZE TIPI/oh-kuen-zay dee-pee Hostile / TOKA/ doh - kah Hot / KATA/ kah - dah Hour / OWAPE/ oh - wah - pay House / TIPI/ dee - pee How in the world?/TOKESKE/doh-kay-shkay How Many / TONA / doh - nah How / TOKEL/ doh - kayl However / TOKEHCI/ doh - kay - ghchee Howl / HO/ hohn Humanely / WICASAYA/ wee - chah - shah - yah Humble/IGLU HUKUL/ee-glue hue-kuel Humility / OSIHAPI/ ohn - shee - ghahn - pee Hummingbird / TANAGILA/ dahn - ah - gee - lah Hundred / OPAWIGE/ oh - pah - wee - ghay Hungry / LOCI/ loh - chee Hunt/WANASA PI/wah-nah-sa pee Hunt / OLEPI/ oh - lay - pee Hurry / INAHNI/ ee - nah - ghnee Hurt / OYAZOYE/ oh - yah - zohn - yea Hurt / YAZO/ yah - zohn Husband / HIGNAKU/ hee - gnah - kue Hymn / OLOWA/ oh - loh - wahn I am the one/MIYE HCA/mee-yea ghchah I am / HEMACA / Hay - mahn - chah I too/MIS EYA/meesh ay-yah Ice / CAGA/ chah - ghah Indeed thank you/ICUWISKAYAS/ee-chuen-wee-shkah-yahsh Indeed/HU HI/hue-hee Index finger / EPAZO / ay - pah - zoh Indoor(inside)/TIMA HEL/dee-mah hayl Indulge(to)/OLAB IC IYA/oh-lahb eech ee-yah Industrious/BLIHECA KE/blee-hay-chah kay Ink/MNI SAPA/mnee shah-pah Inquire / WIYUGE/ wee - yuen - ghee Insect / WABLUSKA/ wah - Blue - shkah Inside It / ITIMAHETAHA / ee - dee - mah - Hay - dahn - hahn Inspector / WABLEZA/ wah - blay - zah Instead / ECALES/ ay - chahn - laysh Instruct(to)/WAHOKONKI YE/wah-hoh-kohn-kee yea Instruction / WAHOKOKIYAPI/ wah - hoh - kohn - kee - yah - pee Instrument / WAYAJOPI/ wah - yah - zjoh - pee Intelligent / KSAPE/ kshah - pay Intend / KTATKA/ kdah - dkah Interpret / YUIYESKA/ yue - ee - yea - shkah Interpreter / IYESKA/ ee - yea - shkah Identical / WAJILA/ wahn - zjee - lah Idle/TAKUNI ECO SNI/dah-kue-nee ay-chohn shnee Idle/WASOS ICI YE/wah-sohs ee-chee yea If/EHATAS/ay-hahn-dahsh If/KIHA/kee-hahn Ignore(to)/EL ETUWA SNI/ayl ay-duen-wahn shnee Immature/WAKAYEJA PI/wah-kah-yea-zjah pee Immediately / WACAGNIS/ wahn - chahg - neesh Important(to be)/WAKAL U/wahn-kahl uen Impossible/ECON PICA SNI/ay-chohn pee-chah shnee Imprison/KASKA PI/kah-shkah pee In back/LAZATA/lah-zah-dah In-law/ONCISI/ohn-chee-shee In/MAHEL/mah-hayl In/EL/ayl Incense/WAZIL YAPI/wah-zeel yah-pee Included / KO/ kohn Incorrectly(do)/YAECETU/yah-ay-chay-due Increase / YUOTA/ yue - oh - dah Indeed- thank you/ICUWISKAYAS/ee-chuen-wee-shkah-yahsh Indeed/HU HI/hue-hee Index finger / EPAZO / ay - pah - zoh Indoor(inside)/TIMA HEL/dee-mah hayl Indulge(to)/OLAB IC IYA/oh-lahb eech ee-yah Industrious/BLIHECA KE/blee-hay-chah kay Ink/MNI SAPA/mnee shah-pah Intestine / SUPE/ sue - pay Intestines / IYUHITA/ ee - yue - hee - dah Into / EGNA/ ay - gnah Intoxicated / ITOMNI/ ee - doh - mnee Intoxicated / NASLI/ nah - shlee Intoxicated / NAHOMNI/ nah - oh - mnee Invite / KICO/ kee - choh Iowa tribe / IYOWA / ee - yoh - wah Iron / MAZA/ mah - zah Island / WITA/ wee - dah It would be better if/IYES WASTE TKHA/ee-yeash wah-shday dkhah It/IS/eesh It / YE/ ee - yea Jackal / MAYASLE/ mah - yah - shlay Jackrabbit / MASTISKA/ mah - shdee - skah Jail / OWICAKASKE/ oh - wee - chah - kah - shkay Jar(stone)/IYA CEGA/ee-yahn chay-ghah Jar/JA JA/zjahn zjahn Jaw / CEHUPA/ chay - huen - pah Jawjoint / CEHUPAOAGLE/ chay - hue - pah - oh - ah - glay Jay / ZITKATOGLEGLEGA/ zee - dkah - doh - glay - glay - gah Jealous / NAWIZI/ nah - wee - zee Jerkey / WAKABLAPI/ wah - kahn - blah - pee Job / WOWASI/ woh - wah - shee Join together in a cause(to)/KICICIC IYA/kee-chee-chee-ch ee-yah Joint / OKIHE/ oh - kee - Hay Joke / GNAYE/ ghahyea Joke / OWEWAKAKA/ oh - way - wah - kahn - kahn Journey / ICIMANI/ ee - chee - mah - nee Joy / WOWIYUSKI/ woh - wee - yue - shkee Joyfully/CATE WASTE YA/chahn-day wah-shday yah Judge / WAYASU/ wah - yah - sue Judgement / WICAYASUPI/ wee - chah - yah - sue - pee Jump down / OIYAHA / oh - ee - yah - hahn Jump / PSICE/ P - see - chay June berry / WIPAZUTKA / wee - pah - zuen - dkah Junior / HAKAKTA/ hah - kah - kdah Juniper / Hate/ ghahn - Day Just About / LECEYA / lay - chay - yah Just as/KAKEL/kah-kayl Just / OWOTAL/ oh - woh - dahn - lah Kansas tribe / KOZE / kohn - zay Kaws tribe / KOZE / kohn - zay Keep(in place)/GNAKE/gnah-kay Keep / YUHA/ yue - hah Kettle / CEGA/ chay - ghah Key / IYUSLOKE/ ee - yue - shloh - kay Kick / NAHTAKA/ nah - ghdah - kah Kidnap/MANU PI/mah-nue pee Kidney / AZUTKA/ ah - zjuen - dkah Kill / KTE/ kday Killdeer / PEHICICILA/ pay - hee - chee - chee - lah Killing / WAKTE/ wah - kday Kind(to be)/WAOSILA/wah-ohn-shee-lah Kind / OCAJE/ oh - chah - zjay Kindle/PETAILE YE/pay-dah-ee-lay yea Kindness / WAONSILA/ wah - ohn - shee - lah King/WICASAYATA PI/wee-chah-shah-yah-dah pee Kingbird / WASNASNAHECA/ wah - snah - snah - Hay - chah Kingdom / WOKICONZE/ woh - kee - chohn - zay Kingfisher/HOYAZELA CIKALA/hoh-yah-zay-lah chee-kah-lah Kiowa tribe/WETA PAHATU/way-dah pah-hah-due Kiss / IPUTAKE/ ee - pue - dah - kay Knee(back of)/HUOKAHMI/hue-oh-kah-ghmee Knee / CAKPE/ chahn - kpay Knife (kitchen) / MIYUTAPAPI / mee - yue - dah - pah - pee Knife / MILA/ mee - lah Knock / KATOTO/ kah - doh - doh Knockdown(to)/KAZUZU/kah-zjue-zjue Know / SLOLYE/ slohl - yea Knowledge(to have)/WA USPE/wah uen-spay Knowledge/WO USPE/woh uen-spay Knuckle / NASUKAZA/ nah - suh - kah - zah Kwapa tribe / PESA / pay - shah Labor / WOWASI/ woh - wah - shee Lack / NICE/ neechay Lacking(be)/A OKPANI/ah-oh-kpah-nee Lacrosse / CASKOPA/ chahn - shkoh - pah Ladder/CA O IYALI/chahn oh ee-yah-lee Lake / BLE/ blay Lakhota Language / LAKOTUYAPI / lah - koh - due - yah - pee Lamp/PETI JA JA YE/pay-dee zjahn zjahn yea Lance (Cut) / PASLECE / pah - slay - chay Lance / WAPAHA/ wah - pah - hah Land / MAKOCE/ mah - koh - chay Language / IYAPI/ ee - yah - pee Lap / SIYUTE/ shee - yuen - Day Large ones / TAKIKIYA / dahn - kee - kee - yahn Large / TANKA/ dahn - kah Lark/ISTANICA TAKA/ee-shdahn-ee-chah dahn-kah Last night / HAHEPI / hahn - Hay - pee Last/EHAKE LA/ay-hah-kay lah Late / TEHA/ Day - hahn Lately/LECALA KEL/lay-chah-lah kayl Later(see/talk to you)/TOKSA/doh-k-shah Later on/TOKATA/doh-kah-dah Later today/EKTAWAPAYA KI/ay-kdahn-wah-pah-yah kee Laugh / EHATE/ ay - hah - Day Law / WOOPE/ woh - oh - pay Lawful/WOOPE OGNA/woh-oh-pay oh-gnah lay / IYUNKE/ eeyuenkay Lazy/OCIHI SNI/ohncheehee-shnee Lead (Bullet) / SUTO / sue - doh Lead / AYE/ ah - yea Leader of the people/OYATE WAKASKEYUZE/oh-yah-day wah-kah-shkay-yuh-zay Leader / WAKICUZA/ wah - kee - chuen - zah Leaf/CAN WAPE/chahn wah-pay Leak / OHIYU/ oh - hee - yue Lean (Thin) / TAMAHECA / dah - mah - Hay - chah Lean(to)/ICAYA/ee-chahn-yahn Learn(to)/OSPEWAKIYE/ohn-shpay-wah-kee-yea Learning/WO USPE/woh uhn-spay Leather / TEHPI/ Day - ghpee leave Alone / AYUSTA / ah - yuen - shdahn Leave / IYAYE/ ee - yah - yea Left side / CATKAYATA / chah - dkah - yah - dahn Left / KIGLE/ kee - glay Lefthanded / CATKA/ chah - dkah Leg / HU/ huen Legging / HUSKA/ huen - skah Leisurely / OHAHAHA/ oh - ghahn - hahn - hahn Lemonade/MNI ISKUYA/mnee ee-skue-yah Lend/OK U/ohk-ue Length / OHASKEYA/ oh - ahn - skay - yah Leper / SPAHAHAPI/ shah - hahn - hahn - pee Less / KITALA/ kee - dahn - lah Lesson / WOUSPE/ woh - uen - spay Lest/OWEKI HANS/oh-way-kee hahnsh Let/AYUSTA/ah-yue-shdahn Letter / WOWAPI/ woh - wah - pee Lettuce/MASTICA TAWOYUTE/mah-shdee-chahn dah-woh-yue-day Level(carpenters)/MNI IYUTE/mnee ee-yue-day Level / BLAYE/ blah - yea Lice(to have)/HEYOPUZE/hay-yoh-pue-zay Lie(deceive)/WOWICAKE SNI/woh-wee-chah-kay shnee Lie down/KUL YUKA/kuenl yuen-kah Life / WICONI/ wee - choh - nee Lifestyle/WICO U/wee-choh uen Lift / YUWAKOL/ yue - wahn - kohl Light / ILE/ ee - lay Lighted / OJAJA/ oh - zjahn - zjahn Lighter (progressively) / SAMKAZAZA / sahm - kah - zjahn - zjahn Lightning/WAKINYAN TOWA PI/wah-kee-yahn dohn-wahn pee Lightweight / KAPOJELA/ kah - poh - zjay - lah Like(look)/IYECECA/ee-yea-chay-chah Like(love)/WASTE LAKE/wah-shday lah-kay Like this/LECEL/lay-chayl Likely / NACECA/ nah - chay - chah Limb (human) / WICAHU / wee - chah - hue Limb/CAN ALETKA/chahn ah-lay-dkah Line/IKAZOPI/ee-kahn-zoh-pee Lion/IGMU TAKA/ee-gmue-dahn-kah Lip / PUTE/ pue - Day Lipstick/ESLE ESAYE/aysh-lay aysh-ah-yea Liquor / WOYATKE/ woh - yah - dkay Listen / ANAGOPTA/ ahn - ah - ghoh - P - dahn Little (a) / KITALA / kee - dahn - lah Little(just a)/KITAYEL/kee-dahn-yeal Little by little/HAKEYA/hahn-kay-yah Little / CIKALA/ chee - kah - lah Live (Not dead) / NI / nee Live (There) / HELTI / hayl - dee Live / TI/ dee Liver / PI/ phee Lizard / AGLESKA/ ah - glay - shkah Load / OKSU/ oh - kshue Loaf(bread)/OGUYAPI TACAGU/oh-ghue-yah-pee dah-chah-ghue Loaf(lazy)/OTUYA O/oh-duh-yah ohn Lock/NATAKE/nah-dah-kay Locust / GNUGNUSKA/ gnue - gnue - shkah Lodge / AKAHPE/ ahn - kah - ghpay Log/CA TANKA/chahn-dahn-kah Loghouse/CA TIPI/chahn dee-pee Loin Cover / MIYAPAHE / mee - yah - pah - Hay Loin / Page/ pah - ghay Long ago/EHANI/ay-hahn-nee Long time(for a)/TOHACIKA/doh-hahn-chee-kah Long/HASKE/hahn-shkay Look back/EKTA WAYAKA/aykdah wahn-yahn-kah Look out- run/HATA PI YO/hahn-dah pee yoh Look toward/EKTA ETUWA/ay-kdah ay-duen-wah Look / WAYAKA/ wah - yah - kah Looking Glass / MIOGLASI / mee - oh - gla - see Loon / BLOZA/ bloh - zah Loose/OHLA HONLA/oh-ghlah ghohn-lah Loosen/YU OHLA HO/yue oh-ghlah ghohn Lord / ITACA/ ee - dahn - chahn Lose / GNUNI/ gnue - nee Lost / NUNI/ nue - nee Lot(very much)/LIGLILA/lee-glee-lah Loud / HOTANKA/ hoh - dahn - kah Louse/HITKA LA/hee-dkah lah Love very much(to)/TEHILA IT A/day-ghee-lah eed ah Love/WASTE LAKE/wah-shday lah-kay Lovely/O IYOKIPI/oh-ee-yoh-kee-pee Lover / TEHILA/ Day - ghee - lah Low/KUCIYE LA/kue-chee-yea lah Lower Brule / KULWICASA / kuel - wee - chah - shah Lower back / NISEHU / nee - Say - hue Lowly / OSIKE/ ohn - shee - kay Luck / WAPI/ wah - pee Lucky/WAPI KE/wah-pee kay Lumber/CA BLASKA/chahn blah-skah Lung / CAGU/ chah - ghue Magician/WAKA HA WICASA/wah-kahn ghahn wee-chah-shah Magpie / HALHATA/ hahl - hahn - dah Maid/WOWASI WIYA/woh-wah-shee wee-yahn Maiden(buffalo)/WIYA WAKA/wee-yahn wah-kahn Maiden/WITANSNA ON/wee-dahn-shnah ohn Mail / WOWAPI/ woh - wah - pee Main / EHCI/ aygh - chee Make enemies / WATOGYA / wah - dohg - yah Make / KAGE/ kah - ghay Male / BLOKA/ bloh - kah Man / WICASA/ wee - chah - shah Mandan tribe / MIWATANI / mee - wahn - dah - nee Mane/APE YOHO/ah-pay yoh-hohn Manifest/WAYA ATANI/wah-yah ah-dah-nee Many kinds/OWE OTAKUYE/oh-way oh-dah-kue-yea Many / OTA/ oh - dah Many / TONA/ doh - nah Map/MAKOCE WOWAPI/mah-koh-chay woh-wah-pee March/ISTA WICAYAZAPI WI/eesh-dah wee-chahn-yah-zahn-pee wee Mare / SUGWIYELA/ sueng - wee - yea - lah Mark / ICAZO/ ee - chah - zoh Marksman/WOTA YE/woh-dahn yea Marriage / OKICIYUZE/ oh - kee - chee - yue - zay Married(church)/WAKA KICIYUZA PI/wah-kahn kee-chee-yue-zah pee Marrow/TACU PE/dah-chue pay Marry / HIGATO/ hee - gah - dohn Marten / WAHAKSICA/ wah - ghahn - ksee - chah Marvel / ITOPE/ ee - dohn - pay Mask / ITOGI/ ee - doh - ghee Mass(collected)/WOSNA PI/woh-shnah pee Mass/WOCEKI YE/woh-chay-kee yea Mastodon / UHCEGILA/ uen - gh - chay - gee - lah Match/YUILE PI/yue-ee-lay pee Matchup/AKILECE CA/ah-kee-lay-chay chah Material / MNIHUKA/ mnee - ghue - kah Matter(what's wrong?)/TOKA/doh-kah Mature(to)/TAGYA/dahng-yah Maybe / UGNAS/ uen - gnah - sh Me too/MIS EYA/meesh-ay-yahn Me/MIYE/mee-yea Meadow / MAKOBLAYE/ mah - koh - blah - yea Meadowlark / TASIYAGNUPA/ dah - shee - yahg - nue - pah Mean/OHA SICE/oh-ghahn see-chay Meantime / ICUHA/ ee - chuh - hahn Measure/WIYE TE/wee-yea day Meat (dried) / PAPA / pah - pah Meat(pemmican)/WAKAPA PI/wah-kah-pah pee Meat(strips)/WOSOSO PI/woh-soh-soh pee Meat / TALO/ dah - loh Medicine / ma/ mahn Medicine / PEJUTA/ pay - zjue - dah Meet / ATAYE/ ah - dah - yea Meeting (a) / OMNICIYE / oh - mnee - chee - yea: Melt / SKA/ skahn Mention/CAJEYA TE/chah-zjay-yah day Mercy/ONSI LA/ohn-shee lah Messenger/OGLIGLE WAKA/oh-glee-glay wah-kahn Metal / MAZA/ mah - zah Mexican (Spanish) / SPAYOLA / spah - yoh - lah Middle / COKATA/ choh - kahn - dah Midnight/HA COKAYA/hahn chohkahn-yahn Might be / HECIHA / Hay - chee - hahn Mild (peaceful) / YUPIYAKEL / yue - pee - yah - kayl Mile/MAKI YUTAPI/mah-kee yue-dah-pee Milk(from a cow)/ASANPI YUSLI PI/ah-sahn-pee yue-slee pee Milk / ASANPI/ ah - sahn - pee Milky way/WANAGI TACAKU/wah-nahn-ghee dah-chahn-kue Million/WOYAWA TANKA/woh-yah-wah dahn-kahn Mind / TAWACI/ dah - wah - chee Mine / MITAWA/ mee - dah - wah Mink / IKUSA/ ee - kuen - shahn Minnecojou Sioux / MNIKOWOZU / mnee - kohn - wohn - zjue Minute/OWAPE CIKALA/oh-wah-pay chee-kah-lah Miracle/WICOHA WASTE/wee-choh-hahn wah-shday Mire/HLIHLI LA/ghlee-ghlee-lah Mirror / MIOGLASI/ mee - oh - glah - shee Mischief/OSTE STEYA SKA/oh-shday shday-yah shkahn Miserable/ONSIYA KEL/ohn-shee-yah kayl Misplace / TOKON/ doh - kohn Miss(to)/KASNA/kah-shnah Mission school/SAPAON OWA YAWA/sah-pah-ohn oh-wah yah-wah Mission / OZUYE/ oh - zue - yea Missouri river/MNI SO SE WAKPA/mnee shoh shay wah-kpah Mist/P O/p-oh Mistake(make a)/GLUSNA/glue-shnah Mix / ICAHI/ ee - chah - hee Mixed Together / ICICAHIYA / ee - chee - chah - hee - yah Mixed up / ICIZENAYA / ee - chee - zjay - nah - yahn Moccasin/HAM IKCEKA/hahm ee-kchay-kah Mock/IYAON CA/ee-yah-ohn chah Model/OKAGE PI/oh-kah-gah pee Monday/ANPETU TOKAHE/ahn-pay-due doh-kah-hay Money(notes)/GNASKA HA/gnah-shkah hah Money (Silver) / MAZASKA / mah - zah - skah Monkey / SUKAWICASA/ shuen - kah - wee - chah - shah Month / WIYAWAPI/ wee - yah - wah - pee Moon/HANHEPI WI/hahn-hay-pee wee Morals / WOWAKOKUKIYE/ woh - wah - hoh - kuen - kee - yea More / OTA/ oh - dah Moreover / NAKU/ nah - kuen Morgue/WICATA OGNAKE/wee-chah-dah oh-gnah-kay morning / HINHANNI/ hee - hahn - nee Mosquito / CAPUKA/ CHA - puen - kah Most / IYOTA/ ee - yoh - dahn Mother (Her) / HUKU / huen - kue Mother-in-law(his/her)/KUKU/kuen-kue Mother-in-law/UCISIYA/ue-chee-shee-yah Mother / MAMA/ mah - mah Mother / INA/ ee - nah Motion (meeting) / WACAJEYATE / wah - chah - zjay - yah - Day Motion / SKASKA/ shkahn - shkahn Motorcycle / MAPOPOPE/ mah - poh - poh - pay Mount(to)/AKAL IYIC IYA/ah-kahnk ee-yeech ee-yah Mountain / He/ ghay Mountain Lion / IGMUTAKA / ee - gmue - dahn - kah Mourn (mourning) / WASIGLA / wah - shee - glah Mouse / ITUKALA/ ee - due - kah - lah mouth / I/ ee Move / IYAYE/ eeyahyea Movie / WASKASKAYAPI/ wahn - shkah - shkah - yah - pee Moving around / SKASKA / shkahn - shkahn Mower/PEJI INAKSYE/pay-zjee ee-nahk-shyea Much / OTA/ oh - dah Mud hen/ZITKALA CAHPALA/zee-tkah-lah chahn-ghpahn-lah Muddy / HLIHLILA/ ghlee - ghlee - lah Mule deer(blacktail deer)/SITESAPELA/see-day-sah-pay-lah Mule / SOSOLA/ shohn - shohn - lah Multiply / YUOTA/ yue - oh - dah Multitude / WICOTA/ wee - choh - dah Murder / TIWICAKTE/ dee - wee - chah - kday Murmur / IGLE/ ee - glay Muscle / COGI/ choh - ghee Music / WANAHOTONYAPI/ wah - nah - hoh - dohn - yah - pee Muskrat / SIKPELA/ shee - kpay - lah Mustache / PUTHIHI/ pue - d - hee - hee Mute / IYESNI/ ee - yea - shnee Muzzle (animal) / PA / pah My / MITAWA/ mee - dah - wah Myself / MISNALA/ mee - shnah - lah Mysterious / WAKAN/ wah - kahn Mysteriously / WAKANYAN/ wah - kahn - yahn Nail (finger) / SAKE / shah - kay Nail It / OKATO / oh - kah - dohn Nail / MOSWIYOKATAN/ moh - shwee - yoh - kah - dahn Nails (finger) / WICASAKE / wee - chah - shah - kay Naive / TAWACIPAPALA/ dah - wah - chee - pah - pah - lah Name(to)/CASTU/chah-shduen Name/CAJE/chah-zjay Named that(to be)/HECIYA PI/hay-chee-yah pee Nape(of neck)/NAZUTE/nah-zjuen-day Narrow / OCIKAYELA/ oh - chee - kahy - ea - lah Nasal cavity / PAHLATE / pah - ghlah - Day Nasal mucous / PAHLI / pah - ghlee Navajo tribe/SINAGLEGA KAGA/see-nah-glay-ghah kah-ghah Navel / CEKPA/ chay - kpah Near / KANYELA/ kahn - yea - lah Nearby / KIYELA/ kee - yea - lah Nearly / KINIL/ kee - neel Necessary / HECA/ Hay - chah Neck(back of)/TAHU/dah-hue Neck muscle / TISKAKA / dee - shkahn - kahn Neck / NAZUTE/ nah - zue - Day Neckerchief / MNIHUHAWANAPI/ mnee - ghue - hah - wah - nahp - ee Necklace / WANAPIN/ wah - nah - pee Need / CIN/ chee Need / WACIN/ wah - chee Needle / TAHISPA/ dah - ee - shpah Negro/SAPA WICASA/sah-pah wee-chah-shah Neither / UNMANI/ uen - mah - nee Nephew(of man)/TONSKAYA/dohn-shkah-yah Nerve / KA/ kahn Nervous(to be)/WATOGLA/wah-doh-glah Nest / WAHOHPI/ wah - ohgh - pee Net (Fishing) / HOIPATE / hoh - ee - pah - Day Net / HANHANLA/ hahn - hahn - lah Never mind/TOKA SNI/doh-kah shnee Never / TUWENI/ due - way - nee Nevertheless / SKA/ shkah New/TECA/day-chah News / WOTANI/ woh - dah - nee Newspaper/WOTANIN WOWAPI/woh-dah-nee woh-wah-pee Next(to be)/HEHATU/hay-hahn-due Next morning/IHINHANNI/ee-hee-hah-nee Next/IYOKIHA/ee-yoh-kee-hahn Nez Pierce tribe/POGE HLOKA/poh-ghay ghloh-kah Nicely / YUPIYAKEL/ yue - pee - yah - kayl Nickle/KASPAPI OKISE/kah-shpah-pee oh-kee-say Niece / TUZAYA/ due - zahn - yah Night / HAHEPI/ hahn - Hay - pee Nine / NAPCIYUNG/ nah - pchee - yuen - g Nineteen/WIKCEMNA AKENAPCIYUKA/wee-kchay-mnah ah-kay-nah-pchee-yuen-kah Ninety/WIKCEMNA NAPCIYUKA/wee-kchay-mnah nah-pchee-yuen-kah No one / TUWENI / due - way - nee No / HIYA/ hee - yah No / HANHON/ hahn - hohn Nobody / TUWENI/ yue - way - nee Noise / AHMU/ ah - ghmuen None / TAGNI/ dahgnee Nonexistent(to be)/WANICA/wah-nee-chah Noon / WICOKANHIYAYE/ wee - choh - kahn - kee - yah - yea North / WAZIYATA/ wah - zjee - yah - dah Nose / PASU/ pah - sue Nosily/WANUH KATIYA/wah-nue kah-dee-yah Nostrils / PACETE/ pah - chay - Day Not even/YES/yea-sh Not much/ LILA HCI SNI/lee-lah ghchee shnee Not very/HCE SNI/ghchay shnee Not/SNI/shnee Nothing but/ECE/ay-chay Nothing/TAGNI SNI/dah-gnee shnee Notice of(to take)/WO ABLEZA YUHA/woh ah-blay-zah yue-hah Now and then/WATOHAL SNA/wah-doh-hahl shnah Now / WANA/ wah - nah Nowadays / LEHAL/ lay - hahnl Nowhere / TUKTENI/ due - kday - nee Nudge(to)/PANINIYA/pahn-ee-nee-yah Numerals / WAYAWAPI/ wah - yah - wah - pee Nun/WINYAN WAKAN/wee-yahn wah-kahn Nut / YAHUGAPI/ yah - ghue - ghah - pee Oak / UTAHU/ ue - dah - hue Obey / WANAHON/ wah - nah - ghohn Oblivious / WACIGNUNI/ wah - chee - gnue - nee Observe / IYOPTEYA/ ee - yoh - pday - yah Occupation/WOWASI O ECON/woh-wah-shee oh ay-chohn Of / UN/ uhn Of / ETANHAN/ ay - dahn - hahn Offer to/WOSNA PI/woh-shnah-pee Offspring / CICA/ chee - chah Often / KITALA/ kee - dah - lah OGLALA Lakhota / OGLALA / oh - glah - lah Oil / WIGLI/ wee - glee Ointment / ISLAYE/ ee - slah - yea Ojibwa tribe(chippewa) / HAHATUWA / hah - hahn - due - wah OK / HAN/ hahn Old man / WECAHCALA / wee - chah - ghchah - lah Old Time / EHANI / ay - hah - nee Old woman / WIHUHCALA / wee - nue - ghchah - lah Old / KON/ kohn Old / TONNI/ dohn - nee OMAHA tribe / OMAHA / oh - mah - hah On/AKA/ah-kahn Once / WANCALA/ wahn - chah - lah one Time / TOHUWEL / doh - huen - wayl one / WANJI/ wahn - zjee Onion / PSIN/ P - shee Only / LECELA/ lay - chay - lah Open/YUGAN/yue-ghahn Operate(on someone)/PATA/pah-dah Opposite / UMAETKIYA/ ue - mah - ay - dkee - yah Oppress / INIHINCIYE/ ee - nee - hee - chee - yea Or/NAINS/nah-ee-nsh Orchard / WASKUYECAOZU/ wah - shkue - yea - chah - oh - zue Order / ECONSI/ ay - chohn - shee Organ/CALOWA KIYAPI/chahn-loh-wahn kee-yah-pee Organization / OKOLAKICIYE/ oh - koh - lah - kee - chee - yea Oriole / SKELUTA/ shkay - lue - dah Orphan / WABLENICA/ wah - blay - nee - chah Osage tribe/WITAPAHA OYATI/wee-dah-pah-hah oh-yah-dee: Other one(s) / UMA / uen - mah Other side of the water/IKOWAKATAHA/ee-koh-wah-kah-dahn-hahn Otherwise/IS/ee-sh Oto tribe / WATOTATA / wah - doh - dah - dah Otter / PTA/ pdahn Ought / IYECECA/ ee - yea - chay - chah Our / UKITAWA/ uen - kee - dah - wah Out in the country/HEYATA/hay-yah-dah Out / TANKAL/ dahn - kahl Outside / TAKAL/ dahn - kahl Over (Finished) / HENALA / Hay - nah - lah Over and over/PIYA/pee-yah Over here / LECIYA / lay - chee - yah Over / LECIYA/ lay - chee - yah Overshoes/AKANL HAPA/ah-kahnl hahn-pah Overthere / KAKIYA/ kah - kee - yah Overwhelm/A OGLUTEYA/ah oh-glue-day-yahn Owl (Hoot) / HIYAKAGA / hee - yah - kah - gah Owl (screech) / OSNIKO / oh - shnee - koh Owl / HIHA/ hee - hahn Own(to)/OWAZA/oh-wah-zah Own / TAWA/ dah - wah Own / YUHA/ yue - hah Pacer / ONASOLA/ oh - nah - shoh - lah Pack(on back)/K I/k ee Pack (up) / IGLAKE / ee - glah - kay Pack / WAKI/ wah - kee Pain / KSUYEYA/ ksue - yea - yah Paint / WIYU/ wee - yuen Paint/WASE IKIYU/wah-say ee-kee-yuen Painting (art) / ITOWA / ee - doh - wah Painting (house) / TIWIYU / dee - wee - yuen Palate(in mouth)/CAKA/chay-kay Pale / ZI/ zee Pants / OZOGE/ ohn - zoh - ghay Paper / MNIHUHA/ mnee - hue - hah Parable / WIYACIPI/ wee - yah - chee - pee Pardon / YUSKAPI/ yue - shkah - pee Parfleche bag / WOKPA / woh - kpah Part(in hair)/PESLETE/pay-slay-day Part / HANKE/ hahn - kay Partly / HAKELA/ hahn - kay - lah Pass / KAPE/ kah - pay Passover / WOACAKSI/ woh - ah - chahnk - shee Pastry / AGUYAPISKUYELA/ ah - ghuh - yah - pee - skue - yea - lah Pasture/OWA YASLA/oh-wah yah-shlah Path / OCAKU/ oh - chahn - kue Pawnee / SCILI/ s - chee - lee Pay for(to)/GLAZUZU/glah-zue-zue Payment / WISI/ wee - see Peace / WOWAHWA/ woh - wah - ghwah Peacefully / OKOBLAYA/ oh - koh - blah - yah Peacemaker / GLUSTA/ Glue - shdahn Peach/TASPA HISMA/dah-shpahn hee-shmah Peacock/ZITKALA SITUPI HASKA/zee-dkah-lah see-due-pee hah-skah Peek/EYOKAS I/ah-yoh-kahsh ee Peel/YUHLA YE/yue-ghlah yea Peep / EYOKASI/ ay - yoh - kah - shee Pelican / BLEZA/ blay - zah Pelvis / CECAOAKLE/ chay - chah - oh - ah - klay Pemmican / WAKAPAPI/ wah - kah - pah - pee Pemmican / WASNA/ wah - snah Pen/MNISAPA WICAZO/mnee-sah-pah wee-chah-zjoh Pencil / WICAZO/ wee - chah - zjoh Penny / MAZASA/ mah - zah - shah People / OYATE/ oh - yah - Day Pepper/YAMNUMNUGA PI/yah-mnue-mnue-ghah pee Perhaps / SECE/ Say - chay Permission(to give)/IYOWIKIYA/ee-yoh-wee-kee-yah Permission / WOIYOWIKIYE/ woh - ee - yoh - wee - kee - yea Permit / WOIYOWIKIYE/ woh - ee - yoh - wee - kee - yea Person / WICASA/ wee - chah - shah Persuade / OEKIYE/ oh - ay - kee - yea Persuasive / WOYAECECA/ woh - yah - ay - chay - chah Pet / YUSTOSTO/ yue - sdoh - sdoh Peyote/UKCILA YUTA PI/uen-kchee-lah yue-dah-pee Pheasant / SIYOSA/ shee - yoh - shah Pick Fruit / WOSPI / woh - shpee Pick / PAHI/ pah - hee Pickaxe / ICABLU/ ee - chah - blue Picture/ITOWA PI/ee-doh-wah pee Pig / KUKUSE/ kue - kue - shay Pigeon / WAKIYELA/ wah - kee - yea - lah Pinch / YUZIPA/ yue - zjee - pah Pine cone / WAZIPIKPA / wah - zee - pee - kpah Pine / WAZI/ wah - zee Pinto(horse breed)/SUGLESKA/shuen-glay-shkah Pipe (Calumet) / CANUPA / chahn - ue - pah Pipe(play flute)/WAYAZO/wah-yah-zoh Pipestem / CANUPASITE/ chahn - nue - pah - see - Day Pitchfork/WA ICAPE/wah ee-chah-pay Pity / ONSILA/ ohn - shee - lah Place to rear children(a)/O ICAGA/oh ee-chah-ghah Place / OYANKE/ oh - yahn - kay Plague / WOAKIPA/ woh - ah - kee - pah Plain / EKCEYA/ ay - kchay - yah Plains / OBLAYE/ oh - blah - yea Plane(carpenter)/EPA JIPE/ay-pah jee-pay Plane/KIYEKIYA PI/kee-yea-kee-yah pee Plank / CABLASKA/ chahn - blah - skah Plant / OJU/ oh - zjue Plant / WOJU/ woh - zjue Plants/WAHCA OJU/wah-ghchah-oh-zjue Plate (wooden) / CAWAKCICA / chahn - wah - kchee - chah Plate / WAKCICA/ wah - kchee - chah Platte river/PAKESKA WAKPA/pahn-kay-skah-wah-kpah play / SKATE/ shkah - Day Pleasant (Attractive) / CO / choh Pleasant(to be)/O IYOKIPI/oh ee-yoh-kee-pee Please / IYOKIPI/ ee - yoh - kee - pee Please/CANL WASTE/chanl wah-shday Plenty / OTA/ oh - dah Plot/MAKA OYUSPE/mah-kah oh-yue-shpay Plow/MAKA IYUBLU/mah-kah ee-yue-blue Plum (Wild) / KATA / kahn - dah Plume / WACEHI/ wah - chay - hee Point (Sharp) / PESTOLA / pay - shdoh - lah Point out(to)/EPAZO KE S E/ay-pah-zoh kay s ay Point / EPAZO/ ay - pah - zoh Pole / SATA/ sah - dah Poles(for a tipi)/TUSU/due-shue Police / WAWOYUSPA/ wah - woh - yue - spah Ponca tribe / OYATEYAMNI / oh - yah - Day - yah - mnee Poor Me / IYOTIYEWAKIYE / ee - yoh - dee - yea - wah - kee - yea Poor / WAHPANICA/ wah - ghpah - nee - chah Pop(soda drink)/KAPOPAPI/kah-poh-pah-pee Pope/SAPAUN ATEYAPI/sah-pah-uen ah-day-yah-pee Population / OYATE/ oh - yah - Day Porcupine / PAHI/ PA - hee Porter/TIYOPA AWAYAKE/dee-yoh-pah ah-wahn-yahn-kay Possess / YUHA/ yue - hah Possession / WOYUHA/ woh - yue - hah Possible / PICA/ pee - chah Possibly/UGNAHA HCI/uen-gnah-hah gh-chee Post office/WOWAPI OYUJUJU/woh-wah-pee oh-yuh-zjue-zjue Potatoes / BLO/ bloh Pouch / OPAHTE/ oh - pah - gh - Day Pound (Weight) / TKEYUTAPI / dkea - yue - dah - pee Pound / WAKAPA/ wah - kah - pah Prairie dog / PISPIZA / pee - shpee - zjah Prairie / MANIL/ mah - neel Prairie / MAKOL/ mah - kohl - skahnl Praise someone by name/WOCAZEYAL YA/woh-chah-zjay-yahl yah Praise / YAWASTE/ yah - wah - shday Pray / WACEKIYE/ wah - chay - kee - yea Prayer / WOCEKIYE/ woh - chay - kee - yea Preach / OKIYAKA/ oh - kee - yah - kah Preacher/WACEKIYE WICASA/wah-chay-kee-yea wee-chah-shah Predawn/WE HINAPE SNI/wee hee-nah-pay shnee Prepare meal/LOL IH A/lohl-eegh-ah Prepare oneself / IGLUWIYEYA / ee - Glue - wee - yea - yah Prepare / YUWINYEYA/ yue - wee - yea - yah Present / ELUN/ ay - luen Presently / TOKSA/ doh - k - shah Preserves / WASKUYECA/ wah - skue - yea - chah President/TUNKASILAYA PI/duen-kah-shee-lah-yah pee Press / APUTINZE/ ah - pue - dee - zay Pretend / EHUNHAN/ ay - ghue - hahn Pretty / Waste/ wah - shday Prickly / PEPE/ Pay - Pay Pride / AHOICIPE/ ah - hoh - ee - chee - Pay Priest/WICASA WAKAN/wee-chah-shah wah-kahn Probably / NACECE/ nah - chay - chay Prominent / TANINYAN/ dah - nee - yahn Proper / IYECECA/ ee - yea - chay - chah Properly / HECETUYA/ Hay - chay - duh - yah Property/WOYUHA/woh-yue-hah Proposition(a fair)/WO IWAYAKE/woh ee-wahn-yahn-kay Proud / ITAN/ ee - dahn Prove / YUWICAKE/ yue - wee - chah - kay Provision / WOYUTE/ woh - yue - Day Prudently / WAKTAYA/ wah - kdah - yah Prunes/KANTA SAPA/kahn-dah sah-pah Pry / IPAWANKA/ ee - pah - wahn - kah Pudding / WOJAPI/ woh - zjah - pee Puddle/MNI YUSPE LA/mnee yue-shpay-lah Pueblo tribe/IGUGA OTI/ee-ghue-ghah oh-dee Pull / YUTITAN/ yue - dee - dahn Pump(tire)/HU IPAT IZE/hue-ee-pahd ee-zay Pump (water)/MNI IPATAZA/mnee ee-pah-dah-zah Pumpkin / WAGMU/ wah - gmue Puncture / ICANPE/ ee - chahn - Pay Punish / IYOPEKIYA/ ee - yoh - Pay - kee - yah Pupil / WAYAWA/ wah - yah - wah Puppy / WUNHPALA/ wuen - ghpah - lah Pursue / KUWA/ kue - wah Push / PATITA/ pah - dee - dahn Pushed up against a surface/PA AKAL/pah ah-kahnl Pushy (person) / WAWOKIPAPAKA / wah - woh - kee - pah - pah - kah Put/EGNAKE/ay-gnah-kay Quail/SIYO CIKALA/shee-yoh chee-kah-lah Quarrel (a) / WOWAKINICE / woh - wah - kee - nee - chay Quarrel / WAAHOYE/ wah - ah - hoh - yea Quarter / SOKELA/ shoh - kay - lah Queen/WINYAN YATAPI/wee-yahn yah-dah-pee Question / IYUNGE/ ee - yuen - ghay Quick / OHANKO/ oh - ghahn - koh Quickly / INAHNI/ ee - nah - ghnee Quickly/O AKOYA/ogh ahn-koh-yah Quiet / INILA/ ee - nee - lah Quietly / WAHWAYELA/ wah - ghwah - yea - lah Quill Work / WOSKAPI / woh - shkah - pee Quill / PAHI/ pah - hee Quilt / OWIZA/ oh - wee - zah Quirt / ICAPSINTE/ ee - chahp - see - Day Quit / ENAKIYE/ ay - nah - kee - yea Quiver / WANJU/ wahn - zjue Rabbit/MASTI SKA/mahshdee-skah Race horse/SUNK LUZA HE/shuenk lue-zah hay Race horse/IKI INYANKE/ee-kee-ee-yahn-kay Race/KI IYA KAPI/kee ee-yahn kah-pee Racoon / WICITEGLEGA/ wee - chee - Day - glay - ghah Rage / CHAZEKA/ chahn - zay - kah Railroad/MAZA CANKU/mah-zah chahn-kue Rain / MAGAZU/ ma - gh - ah - zue Rainbow / WIGMUKE/ wee - gmue - kay Raise crops / WOZU / woh - zue Raise / YUWANKEL/ yue - wahn - kayl Rancher/PTE YUHA/pday yue-hah Range(cooking)/OOWOHAPI OCETI/ohn-ohn-woh-hahn-pee oh-chay-dee Rap / KATOTO/ kah - doh - doh Rat/ITUNK TANKA/ee-duenk dahn-kah Rattle/WAGMA HA/wah-gmah hah Rattlesnake/SINTE HLA/seen-day-ghlah Raven/KAGI TAKA/kahn-gee dahn-kah Ravine / OSMAKA/ oh - shmah - kah Raw/SPAN SNI/shpahn-shnee Rawhide / TAHALO/ dah - hah - loh Razz(tease)/AS A/ahsh ah Reach / OZIL/ oh - zeel Read / YAWA/ yah - wah Ready/WINYE LA/wee-yea lah Real / HCE/ ghchay Realize / ABLEZE/ ah - blay - zay Reason / TAKUON/ dah - kue - ohn Rebel / WAKIPAJAN/ wah - kee - pah - jahn Rebuke / IYOPEYE/ ee - yoh - Pay - yea Receive / ICU/ ee - chue Recently/LECALA HCI/lay-chah-lah ghchee Reciprocal(mutual feelings)/ANUG/ah-nue-gh Recognize / IYEKIYE/ ee - yea - kee - yea Record(to mark)/OWA/oh-wah Recover / AKISNI/ AN - kee - shnee Red cloud/MAHPIYA LUTA/mah-ghpee-yah lue-dah Red / LUTA/ lue - dah Red / SA/ Say Reddish / SAYELA/ shah - yea - lah Redtail deer / SITELULYAPI / see - dayl - uel - yah - pee Reed / PSA/ pshah Refuse (trash) / WOYAPTAPI / woh - yahp - dah - pee Refuse / WICALASNI/ wee - CHA - lah - shnee Regard(to)/CATE KIYUZA/chahn-day kee-yue-zah Region/MAKO KASPE/mah-koh kah-shpay Rejoice / WIYUSKI/ wee - yue - shkee Rekindle/PIYA ILEYE/pee-yah ee-lay-yea Relation / WOTAKUYE/ woh - dah - kue - yea Relative / TAKUYE/ dah - kue - yea Release(to)/YUSKA AYUSTA/yue-shkah ah-yue-sdahn Reluctant / CINKESNI/ chee - kay - shnee Rely / WACINYE/ wah - chee - yea Remain / ENAON/ ay - nah - ohn Remainder / AKOBIYAYE/ AN - kohb - ee - yah - yea Remake/PIYA KAGE/peeyah-kah-ghay Remember / KIKSUYE/ kee - ksue - yea Remembrance / WOKIKSUYE/ woh - kee - ksue - yea Renew / YUTECA/ yuh - Day - chah Rent / OLOTE/ oh - loh - Day Repeat words/TAKU EYAYA/dah-kue ay-yah-yah Repeatedly / PIYA/ pee - yah Repent / IYOPEICIYE/ ee - yoh - Pay - ee - chee - yea Report / HOSIGLI/ hoh - shee - glee Reprimand / IYOPEYAPI/ ee - yoh - Pay - ah - pee Reprove / IYOPEYA/ ee - yoh - Pay - yah Request / KICA/ kee - chah Resemble / IYECECA/ ee - yea - chay - chah Reservoir/MNI NATAKAPI/mnee nah-dah-kah-pee Reside / TI/ dee Resources/WO IKIGNI/woh ee-kee-gnee Respect / YUONIHAN/ yue - oh - nee - hahn Respectful of(be)/OHOLA U/oh-hoh-lah uen Respectfully / YUONIHAYA/ yue - hoh - nee - hahn - yahn Responsibility/WO IYOKIHI/woh ee-yoh-kee-hee Rest / ASNIKIYE/ ah - shnee - kee - yea Restaurant / OWOTETIPI/ oh - woh - Day - dee - pee Restroom (Urinal) / OLEJE / oh - lay - zjay Resurrection / WICAKINI/ wee - chah - kee - nee Retain / GLUHA/ Glue - hah Retard / YUHEKTOB/ yue - hayk - dohb Retarded / KSAININKE/ ksah - ee - nee - nkay Retreat(flag ceremony)/WOWAPI GLUHPAPI/woh-wah-pee glue-ghpah-pee Retreat (From) / HEKTAKIYANAPE / Hay - kdah - kee - yah - nah - pay Return/GLI/glee Reveal / YUASLATE/ yueahshlahday Reward / WOOHIYE/ woh - oh - hee - yea Rib / TUCUHU/ duh - chue - hue Rice (Wild) / PSIN / pshee Ride / AKAYAKE/ ah - kahn - yahn - kay Ridicule / IHAHA/ ee - ghah - ghah Rifle shots / SLISLI / slee - slee Rifle / MAZAWAKAN/ mah - zah - wah - kahn Right now/HECHENA HCI/hay-chay-nah gh-chee Right There / HENA / Hay - nah Right / HECETU/ Hay - chay - due Righteousness / WICOOWOTANLA/ wee - choh - oh - woh - dahn - lah Rightside / ISLOYATAN/ ee - shloh - yah - dahn Rind (Skin - Shell) / HA / hahn Ring(for finger)/NAPSI YOHLI/nah-pshee yuh-ghlee Ring finger / SKAKAPI / shkahn - kah - pee Ring / YUHLA/ yueghlah Riot/OK O/ohk-oh Rip / YUHLECE/ yue - ghlay - chay Rise (Hill) / APAHA / ah - pah - hah Rise (yeast) / NAPOGE / mah - poh - ghay Rise / INAJI/ ee - nah - jee River / WAKPA/ wah - kpah Roach (Headdress) / PESA / pay - shah Road / OCANKU/ oh - chahn - kue Roan / HITO/ hee - doh Roast / COKI/ choh - kee Rob / MANU/ mah - nue Robber/WAMANU WICASA/wah-mah-nue wee-chah-shah Robe/SINA OGLE/shee-nah oh-glay Robin / SISOKA/ shee - shoh - kah Rock / IYA/ ee - yahn Rocking chair / IKPAHOZAPI / ee - kpah - ohn - zah - pee Rocking chair / YAKAKA / yah - kah - kah Roll / KAGNIYA/ KA - ghnee - yahn Rolls(sweet)/AGUYAPI SKUYELA/ah-ghue-yah-pee skue-yea-lah Roof / TICE/ dee - chay Room / OHPAYE/ oh - ghpah - yea Rooster / KOKOYAHALA/ koh - koh - yah - ghahn - lah Root / WAHUTA/ wah - hue - dah Rope / WIKA/ wee - kahn Roping (horse) / IWAKOYOGYE / ee - wah - koh - yohg - yea Roping / WAKOYOGYE/ wah - koh - yohg - yea Rose / UZIZITKA/ ue - zjee - zjee - dkah Rosebud sioux/SICANGU TIPI/shee-chahn-ghue dee-pee Rosehip / UZIZITKA/ ue - zjee - zjee - dkah Rot / OHUWI/ oh - ghuen - wee Rotten / HUWIMNA/ ghuen - wee - mnah Rough(to be)/WOSKISKE/woh-shkee-shkay Round / MIMELA/ mee - may - lah Roundabout / OHOMNI/ oh - hoh - mnee Row / OWECIHA/ oh - way - chee - hahn Rub / PAWINTE/ pah - wee - Day Rubber / ZIGZIGCA/ zjeeg - zjeeg - chah Ruin / YUSICE/ yue - shee - chay Rule/O ITACA/oh ee-dahn-chahn Ruler / WIYUTE/ wee - yue - Day Rump / NISTUSTE/ nee - shdue - shday Run away(to)/IYAYEKIYA/ee-yah-yea-kee-yah Run / IYAGKE/ ee - yahng - kay Rung(a ladder step)/O ALI/oh ah-lee Running / IYANKAPI/ ee - yahn - kah - pee Rural / MANIL/ mah - neel Sac tribe / ZAKA / zah - kah Sack / WOJUHA/ woh - zjhuh - hah Sacred / WAKA/ wah - kahn Sad / IYOKISICE/ ee - yoh - kee - shee - chay Saddle / CAWAKI/ chahn - wah - kee Sage brush/PEJI HOTA/pay-zjee ghoh-dah Saint/WAKA WASTE/wah-kahn wah-shday Saliva / TAGE/ dah - gh - Hay Salt/MNI SKUYA /mnee-skuh-yah Same way(in the)/IYECEL/ee-yea-chayl Same / IYECECA/ ee - yea - chay - chah Sand / CASMUSKA/ chah - smue - skah Sandbill / PEHAGILA/ Pay - hahn - gee - lah Sandpiper / MANIOPAWAKIYELA/ mah - nee - oh - pah - wah - kee - yea - lah Sandstone / IGUGA/ ee - ghue - ghah Sandwich/TALO AGUYAPI COGIKIYAPI/dahloh ah-ghue-yah-pee choh-ghee-kee-yah-pee Sans Arc lakhota/ITAZIPKO/ee-dah-zeeb-koh Santa claus / WAZIYA / wahzee - yah Santee Lakhota / ISAYETI / ee - sahn - yea - dee Sash / IPAYAKE/ ee - pah - yah - kay Saturday/OWAKA YUJAJAPI/oh-wahn-kah yue-zjah-zjah-pee Saucer / WAKSICA/ wah - kshee - chah Save / PATAN/ pah - dahn Savior / WANIKIYA/ wah - nee - kee - yah Saw(to use with hand)/CANIWAKSE/chah-nee-wah-kshee Saw / WAYAKE/ wahn - yahhn - kay Say / IYE/ ee - yea Scaffold (burial) / WICAGNAKAPI / wee - chahg - nah - kah - pee Scalp / NATAHA/ nah - dah - hah Scare / YUSIYEYE/ yue - shee - yea - yea Scarf / NAKPUTAKA/ nah - kpue - dah - kah Scarlet / LUTA/ lue - dah Scars / NAZE/ nah - zay Scatter / KALALA/ kah - lah - lah School(to send to )/WAYAWAKIYA/wah-yah-wah-kee-yah School / OWAYAWA/ oh - wah - yah - wah Schoolboy/WAYAWA HOKSILA/wah-yah-wah hoh-kshee-lah Schoolgirl/WAYAWA WICICALA/wah-yah-wah wee-chee-chah-lah Scissors / SIYUSLA/ ee - yue - shlah Scold / IYOPEYE/ ee - yoh - Pay - yea Scold / PASIHTI/ pah - shee - ghdee Scorch / IPUSTAHCA/ ee - pue - sdahn - ghchah Scout(to)/TOWEYA/dohn-wea-yah Scratch/IGLUK EGA/ee-gluek ay-ghah Scream / SICAHOWAYA/ shee - chahn - hoh - wah - yah Screw/WA IYOKATKUHE/wah ee-yoh-kah-dkue-ghay Screwdriver/WA IYUHOMNI/wah ee-yue-oh-mnee Scribe / WOWAPIKAGA/ woh - wah - pee - kah - gah Sea / MNIWACA/ mnee - wahn - chah Sear / IPUSTAHCA/ ee - pue - sdahn - ghchah Search for(to)/IGNI/ee-ghee Second / ICINUPA/ ee - chee - nue - pah Secret / ANAHME/ ah - NA - ghmay Secretary (shorthand) / NAPEPTECELA / nah - pay - pday - chay - lah Secretary / WOWAPIKAGE/ woh - wah - pee - kah - ghay Security guards / AKICITA / ah - kee - chee - dah See / WAYATE/ wahn - yahn - Day Seed / SU/ sue Seek/OLE/oh-lay Seem / SLECECA/ slay - chay - chah Seize / IYAHPAYA/ ee - yah - ghpah - yah Select/KAHNIGA/kah-ghnee-ghah Self Control / OICONICA / oh - eech - oh - nee - chah Sell / WIYOPEYE/ wee - yoh - Pay - yea Send(for)/USI/ue-shee Send / IYEYA/ ee - yea - yah Separate / YUKIUKA/ yue - kee - nue - kahn Serpent/ZUZUCA TANKA/zjue-zjue-chah dahn-kah Servant / WOWASI/ woh - wah - shee Set up home/TIGLAGHA/dee-glah-gah Settlement / WICOTI/ wee - choh - dee Settlements(where they live)/O UYAPI/oh uen-yahn-pee Seven / SAKOWIN/ shah - koh - wee Seventeen/WIKCEMNA AKESAKOWI/week-chay-mnah ah-kay-shah-koh-wee Seventy/WIKCEMNA SAKOWI/wee-kchay-mnah-shah-koh-wee Sever / WAKSE/ wah - ksay Severely / TEHIYA/ Day - ghee - yah Sew machine / MOSICAYEGE / moh - see - chah - yea - ghay Sew / KAYEGE/ kah - yea - ghay Shade of tree/CHA IYOHAZI/chahn ee-yoh-ahn-zee Shade/O HOZI GLEPI/oh hohn-zee glay-pee Shadow / NAGI/ nah - ghee Shake (hands) / NAPEYUZE / nah - pay - yue - zay Shake / YUCACA/ yuechahnchahn Shame / ISTELYA/ ee - shdayl - yah Sharp-edged(to be)/PE/p-hay Sharp / PESTOLA/ Pay - sdoh - lah Sharpen / YUME/ yue - may Shatter / KPAYELABLECAHE/ kpahn - yea - lah - blay - chah - Hay Shave/PUTIHI GLASA/pue-dee-hee glah-sahn Shawl(wear a)/AIKITA/ah-ee-kee-dahn Shawl / SINA/ shee - nah Shawnee tribe / SAWANA / sah - wah - nah She (female) / WIYA / wee - yahn She / IYE/ eeyea Sheep/TAHCA SUKALA/dahghchah-shuen-kah-lah Shell(corn)/WAGMIZA YUGNAPI/wah-gmee-zah yue-gnah-pee Shell / PAKESKA/ pahn - kay - skah Shepherd/TAHCA SKALA AWAYAKE/dah-ghchah skah-lah ah-wahn-yahn-kay Shield / WAHACAKA/ wah - hah - chahn - kah Shielding / KUSEYAON/ kue - shay - yah - ohn Shin / HUBLO/ hue - bloh Shine (Shoes) / PAWIYAKPA / pah - wee - yah - kpah Shine / OJAJA/ oh - zjahn - zjahn Ship / WATA/ wah - dah Shirt / OGLE/ oh - glay Shoe / HAPA/ hahn - pah Shoelaces / HAKPA/ hahn - kpahn Shoes / HAMPA/ hahnm - pah Shoo away an animal(to)/HABYE/ghahb-yea Shoot / KUTE/ kue - Day Shore / OHUTA/ oh - hue - dah Short / PTECELA/ pday - chay - lah Shorts / MAHELUZOGE/ mah - hayl - uen - zoh - gay Shoshoni tribe / SUSUNI / sue - sue - nee Should be so/IYECETU/ee-yea-chay-due Shoulder(top of)/HIYETE/hee-yea-day Shoulder / ABLO/ ah - bloh Shout / KIPA/ kee - pahn Shovel (Spade) / MAKIWASPE / mah - kee - wah - shpay Show(to)/KIPAZO/kee-pah-zoh Show / WAPAZO/ wah - pah - zoh Shrike/CETA WATAPELA/chay-dah wah-dah-pay-lah Shrink(to)/YUCIK A S ELE/yue-cheek ah s ay-lay Shrink / SNIJE/ shnee - zjay Shrub (bush) / HU / huen Shuffle / NASLOHA/ nah - sloh - hahn Shut up/INILA YAKI YE/ee-nee-lah yahn-kee yea Sick / WAYAZO/ wah - yah - zohn Sickness / WO/ woh Side(above hips)/OYUTA/oh-yue-dah Side(below arms)/CUWIPAHA/chue-wee-pah-hah Side (Not middle) / KAHEYAWAPAYA / kah - ghay - yah - wah - pah - yah Side of(person Or animal) / CHUWIHEPIYA / chue - wee - Hay - pee - yah Sieve / WIKACA/ wee - kah - chahn Sight(to acquire)/WABLESYA/wah-blay-syah Sign talking / WIYUTA / wee - yue - dah Sign / WOWPI/ wohwpee Signature/CAJE O IGWA/chah-zjay oh ee-gwah Silent / AINILA/ ah - ee - nee - lah Silver / MAZASKA/ mah - zah - skah Similar / IYECEL/ ee - yea - chayl Similarly / AKILECELYA/ ah - kee - lay - chayl - yah Sin / WAHTANI/ wah - ghdah - nee Since / HEHATA/ Hay - hahn - dahn Sinew / TAKA/ dah - kahn Sing / LOWAN/ loh - wahn Singe / HIGNU/ hee - gnue Singer (native) / OKA / oh - kah Singer/H OKA/ho ohk-hah Single(man)/WICA TASNAON/wee-chah dahn-shnah-ohn Single(woman)/WITASNAO/wee-dahn-shnah-ohn Single/ISNALA/ee-shnah-lah Sinner / WAHTANISYA/ wah - ghdah - nee - syah Sister(I have for older)/CUWEWAYA/chue-way-wah-yah Sister(I have for older)/TAKEWAYA/dahn-kay-wah-yah Sister(I have for younger)/TAKAWAYA/dahn-kah-wah-yah Sister(I have for younger)/TAKSIWAYA/dahn-kshee-wah-yah Sister(his/her older)/CUWEKU KI/chue-way-kue kee Sister(his/her older)/TAKEKU KI/dahn-kay-kue kee Sister(his/her younger)/TAKAKU KI/dahn-kah-kue kee Sister(his/her younger)/TAKSITKU KI/dahn-kshee-dkue kee Sister(my older)/CUWE KI/chue-way kee Sister(my older)/MITAKE KI/mee-dahn-kay kee Sister(my younger)/MITAKA KI/mee-dahn-kah kee Sister(my younger)/MITAKSI KI/mee-dahn-kshee kee Sister(nun)/WIYA WAKA/wee-yahn wah-kahn Sister older)/CUWE/chue - way Sister (older) / take / dahn - kay Sister (younger) / TAKSI / dahn - kshee Sister(your older)/NICUWE KI/nee-chue-way kee Sister(your older)/NITAKE KI/nee-dahn-kay kee Sister(your younger)/NITAKA KI/nee-dahn-kahkee Sister(your younger)/NITAKSI KI/nee-dahn-ksheekee Sister-in-law(of male)/HAKAYE/hahn-kah-yea Sit down / IYOTAKA / ee - yoh - dah - kah Sit / IYOTAKE/ ee - yoh - dah - kay SITE / OYANKE/ oh - yahn - kay Six / SAKPE/ shah - kpay Sixteen/WIKCEMNA AKESAKPE/wee-kchay-mnah ah-kay-shah-kpay Sixth / ISAKPE/ ee - shah - kpay Sixty/WIKCEMNA SAKPE/wee-kchay-mnah shah-kpay Skates / CAHICAZO/ cah - ghee - chah - zoh Skill / WAYUPIKE/ wah - yue - pee - kay Skillful / WOPIKE/ woh - pee - kay Skin / COKU/ choh - ku Skin / HA/ hah Skin / TAHA/ dah - hah Skinny / TAMAHECA/ dah - mah - ay - chah Skip / PSICE/ P - see - chay Skirt / NITEHEPI/ nee - Day - Hay - pee skull (Buffalo) / PTEPASACA / P - Day - pah - shah - shah Skull / WICAPASACA/ wee - chah - pah - shah - chah Skunk / MAKA/ mah - kah Sky / MAHPIYA/ mah - ghpee - yah Slander (remark) / OSTEGLA / oh - shday - glah Slander/SIKSIKCA WAAIYE/seek-seek-chah wah-ah-ee-yea Slaughter / KTE/ kday Sled/CAN L SLOHE/chahn l sloh-hay Sleep / ISTIME/ ee - shdee - may Sleepy / HWA/ ghwah Slice / WAKSA/ wah - ksah Slid / OSLOHE/ oh - sloh - Hay Slide down/OSLOHE KICO/oh-sloh-hay kee-chohn Slide off / OSLOHA / oh - sloh - hahn Sling(arm)/ISTO NAKIPI/ee-shdoh nah-kee-pee Slings / HOHOTE/ hoh - hoh - Day Slingshot / INYANKAHMUPI/ ee - yahn - kah - ghmue - pee Slip(under garment)/NITEHEPI/nee-day-hay-pee Slip / YUSLUTE/ yuh - slue - Day Slippery / SLUSLUTE/ shlue - shlue - Day Slit open/WAHU/wah-hue Slovenly / NAHPAHPAKE/ nah - ghpah - ghpah - kay Slow / HUHI/ huhn - hee Slowly / IWASTEGLA/ ee - wah - shday - glah Sly / WACITUSNI/ wah - chee - duen - shnee Small / CISTILA/ chee - sdee - lah Smallpox / WICAHAHAPI/ wee - chah - ghahn - gh - hah - pee Smash(under foot)/NATA/nah-dah Smash / ICAPA/ ee - chah - pahn Smell (odor) / MNA / mnah Smell / OMNA/ oh - mnah Smile / IHA/ ee - ghah Smoke (Tobacco) / CALI / chahn - lee Smoke / SOTA/ shoh - dah Smoking / CANUPE/ chah - nue - Pay Smooth/SLU SLUTE/shlue-shlue-day Snake / ZUZECA/ zjue - zjay - chah Sneak up on(to)/ANASLATA/ah-nah-slah-dah Sneak / NAHMALA/ nah - ghmah - lah Sniff / OMNA/ oh - mnah Snipe / HOKAGICA/ hoh - kah - gee - chah Snore / GOPE/ ghoh - Pay Snow Bunting / HUPUWABLILA / hue - pue - wahn - blee - lah Snow / WA/ wah Snowing (blizzard) / IWOBLU / ee - woh - Blue Snowing / ICAMNA/ ee - chah - mnah Snowing / WAHINHE/ wah - hee - Hay So Many / TONAKCA / doh - nah - kchah So -Thus / ECEL / ay - chayl So / CA/ chah Soap (flakes) / HAIPAJAJABLU / hah - ee - pah - zjah - zjah - Blue Soap / HAIPAJAJA/ hah - ee - pahzj - ah - zjah Sob / CEYE/ chay - yea Society/OKOLA KICIYE/oh-koh-lah kee-chee-yea Sock (Stocking) / HUYAKU / huen - yah - kuen Sod house/MAKA TIPI/mah-kah dee-pee Soda(soft drink)/KAPOPAPI/kah-poh-pah-pee Soft/PUNS SJELA/puhnsh-puhnsh zjay-lah Soggy(to be)/HPALA /ghpahn-lah Soil / MAKA/ mah - kah Soldier / AKICITA/ ah - kee - chee - dah Sole / SIHA/ see - hah Some / HUH/ huengh Somebody / TUWE/ due - way Someone poor(in a sad way)/IYOTIYEKIYA/ee-yoh-dee-yea-kee-yah Someone / TUWA/ due - wah Something / TAKUNL/ dah - kuenl Sometime / WATOHANL/ wah - doh - hahnl Somewhat / EKESYE/ ay - kay - syea Somewhere / TOKIYATA/ doh - kee - yah - dahn Son / CIKS/ chee - ksh Son / CIKSI/ chee - kshee Song / OLOWA/ oh - loh - wahn Soon / ECANI/ ay - chah - nee Sore (leg) / HUYAZO / hue - yah - zohn Sore / HA/ ghahn Sorrow/CATE SICAPI/chahn-day shee-chah-pee Sorrowing / ICALSIL/ ee - chahnl - sheel Sorry/CATE SICE/chahn-day shee-chay Soul / NAGI/ nah - ghee Sound (loud) / HOTAKA / hoh - dahn - kah Soup / WAHAPI/ wah - hahn - pee Sour / OSKUYE/ oh - skue - yea Source/TUKTE TAHA/due-kday dahn-hahn South / ITOKAGATA/ ee - doh - kah - ghah - dahn Space (Between) / OKO / oh - koh Spade / MAKIWASPE/ mah - kee - wah - shpay Spank/KASOK SOKKE/kah-sohk sohk-kay Spare / AKAB/ ah - kohb Sparks / PESNIJA/ Pay - shnee - zjah Sparrow / IHUHAOTILA/ eegh - uegh - ah - oh - dee - lah Speak(to)/IYA/ee-yah Speak / WOGLAKE/ wohglah - kay Spear / WAHUKEZA/ wah - hue - kay - zah Specific information/TAKU U HCA KI HE/dah-kue uhn ghchah kee hay Speckled/GLEGLE GE/glay-glay ghay Speed / OHOKO/ oh - ghohn - koh Spend / YUSOTE/ yue - soh - Day Sphere / GMIGMA/ gmee - gmah Spicy / PA/ pah Spider / IKTOMI/ ee - kdoh - mee Spill / PAPSU/ pah - psuen Spinal end/TAMICA/dah-mee-chah Spine / CAKAHU/ chahn - kah - hue Spiritland / WANAGIYATA/ wah - nah - ghee - yah - dah Spit / TASOSE/ dah - shoh - shay Spleen / PISLECA/ pee - shlay - chah Split up / KAKIUKA / kah - kee - uen - kahn Split / KASLECE/ kah - slay - chay Spoil (It) / YUSICE / yue - shee - chay Spoil / OSICE/ oh - shee - chay Spoon / CISKA/ chee - shkah Spotted / GLESKA/ glay - shkah Spread(on)/AKAWITE/ah-kah-wee-day Spread / KABLAGE/ kah - blah - ghee Spring(coil)/WIS WISJAHE/weesh-weesh-zjah-hay Spring / WETU/ way - due Springwater/WIWILA MNI/wee-wee-lah mnee Sprinkle/MNIS ES E/mneesh-aysh-ay Square / OBLETU/ oh - blay - due Stand watching/WAYAG NAZI/wah-yahng nah-zjee Stand / NAJI/ nah - zjee Star / WICAHPI/ wee - chah - ghpee Start out / IYAYA / ee - yah - yah Start / IYA/ ee - yah Start / YAPI/ yah - pee Starve/AKIH AN/ah-keegh ahn State(territory)/MAKA OWASPE/mah-kah oh-wah-shpay Statements(what they say)/OWICAKIYAKA PI KI/oh-wee-chah-kee-yah-kah pee kee Station/O INAJI/oh-ee-nah-zjee Statue / KAKAPI/ kah - kahn - pee Stay / ENAON/ ay - nah - ohn Steal / MANU/ mah - nue Steamboat / WATAPETA/ wah - dah - Pay - dah Steel / MAZA/ mah - zah Steer / PTEBLOKA/ pday - bloh - kah Step(on)/ALI/ah-lee Step / CAICU/ chah - ee - chue Steps / OIYALI/ oh - ee - yah - lee Stew / WAHAPI/ wah - hahn - pee Stick(to catch)/IKOWAYEKA/ee-koh-wah-yea-kah Sticks(on)/IYASLOPYE/ee-yah-sloh-p-yea Sticks / CASAKALA/ chahn - sah - kah - lah Still (quiet) / OWAJILA / oh - wahn - zjee - lah Still / NAHAHCI/ nah - hahn - gh - chee Stillborn / TAHIYUYA/ dah - hee - yue - yah Stink / SICAMNA/ shee - chah - mnah Stirrup/SI INATA/see-ee-nah-dahn Stocking / HUYAKU/ huen - yah - khuen Stomach (pauch) / NIGE / nee - gay Stomach / TEZI/ Day - zee Stone / INYAN/ ee - yahn Stoop / PATUJE/ pah - due - zjay Stop/INAJI/ee-nahzjee Store away/MAHEL EGLE/mah-hayl ay-glay Store / MOSOPIYE/ moh - soh - pee - yea Stork / HOKAHICA/ hoh - kah - ghee - chah Storm / OSICECA/ oh - shee - chay - chah Stove / OCETI/ oh - chay - dee Straddle / AKOJAL/ ahn - koh - zjahl Straight / OWOTALA/ oh - woh - dahn - lah Strainer / IPUSKEPA/ ee - pue - skay - pah Strange / TOKECA/ doh - kay - chah Strangle / YUTE/ yue - Day Strap/YUPIYAKA SAPA/yue-pee-yah-kah sah-pah Streak / OGLEZE/ oh - glay - zay Streaking / HACOLAPI/ hah - choh - lah - pee Stream/MNI KALUZE/mnee-kah-lue-zay Street / CAKU/ chahn - kue Stretch / YUZICE/ yue - zee - chay Strike / APE/ ahn - Pay String/HAHUTA/hah-ghuen-dah Strip / IGLUJUJU/ ee - Glue - zjue - zjue Striped/GLEGLE GE/glay-glay chay Strips(in)/WASOSO /wa-soh-soh Stroke (pet) / YUSTOSTO / yue - shdoh - shdoh Strong / WASAKE/ wah - shah - kay Struggle / SKICIYE/ shkee - chee - yea Stubborn / WANAHOSNI/ wah - nah - ghohn - shnee Student / WAYAWA/ wah - yah - wah Study / WAYAWA/ wah - yah - wah Stumble/SIPA WAKASYE/see-pah wah-kah-shyea Stump / CAHUTA/ chahn - huen - dah Stupid/TAKUNI SLOLYE SNI/dah-kue-nee slohl-yea shnee Succession / ICIYOKIHEYA/ ee - chee - yoh - kee - Hay - yea Such / HECA/ Hay - chah Suck / YAZOKE/ yah - zoh - kay Sucking (baby) / AZI / ah - zee Suddenly(to occur)/HIGLE/hee-glay Suddenly / UGNAHELA/ uen - gnah - Hay - lah Suffer / KAKIJE/ kah - keezjay Sugar / CAHAPI/ chahn - hahn - pee Suicide(to commit)/IC IKTE/eech ee-kday Summer / BLOKETU/ bloh - kay - due Sun / APAWI/ ahn - pah - wee Sundance(site of the)/OIWAWAYAGWACI/oh-ee-wah-wahn-yahng-wah-chee Sundance / WIWAYAKWACIPI/ wee - wahn - yahnk - wah - chee - pee Sunday/APETU WAKA/ahn-pay-due wah-kahn Sundog / WIACEICITI/ wee - ah - chay - ee - chee - dee Sunny / MASTE/ mah - shday Sunrise / WIHINAPE/ wee - hee - nah - Pay Sunset / WIMAHELIYAYE/ wee - mah - Hay - lee - yah - yea Sunshine / MASTE/ mah - shday Superior/ISOM WASTE/ee-sohm wah-shday Supply(be in short)/A OKPANI/ah oh-kpah-nee Suppose / NACACE/ nah - chah - chay Sure / HECETU/ Hay - chay - due Surely / HECETUHCE/ Hay - chay - due - gh - chay Surpass / KAPE/ kah - Pay Surrender / ICICUPI/ ee - chee - chue - pee Surround/A OGLUTEYA/ah-oh-glue-day-yahn Survey/MAKA IYUTAPI/mah-kah ee-yue-dah-pee Suspend/EKA YUSLOHA/ay-kahn yue-sloh-hahn Suspenders/CESKI YUTA/chay-shkee yue-dahn Sutures / NATOKIIYAKE/ nah - doh - kee - ee - yahn - kay Swallow (Barn) / UPIJATA / ue - pee - zjah - dah Swallow (bird) / ISTANICATAKA / ee - shdah - nee - chah - dahn - kah Swallow (cliff) / HUPUCASAKALA / hue - pue - chahn - sah - kah - lah Swallow(to)/NAPCA/nah-p-chah Swan / MAGASKA/ mah - gah - skah Sweat lodge / INIKAGAPI / ee - nee - kah - ghah - pee Sweat / TEMNI/ Day - mnee Sweater / OGLEZIGZICA/ oh - glay - zeeg - zee - chah Sweep / KAHINTE/ kah - hee - Day Sweet / SKUYE/ skue - yea Sweetgrass / WACAGA/ wah - chahn - ghah Sweetheart/CANTE SKUYE/chahn-day skue-yea Sweets(in general)/WASKUYECA /wah-skue-yea-chah Swell(to)/P O/p oh Swelling/WAP O/wah-p oh Swift / KAHWOKE/ kah - ghwoh - kay Swift / OHOKO/ oh - ghohn - koh Swim / NUWE/ nue - way Sword/MILA HASKE/mee-lah hahn-skay Sympathy(with)/TUKEYE/due-kay-yea Table/WAGIE YUTAPI/wah-ghee-ay yue-dah-pee Tail / site/ see - Day Take along / AYA / ah - yah Take / ICU/ ee - chue Taken / ICUPI/ ee - chue - pee Talk using sign language/WIYUTA/wee-yue-dah Talk / WOGLAKE/ woh - glah - kay Tall / HASKE/ hahn - skay Tallow / WASI/ wah - shee Tantrum/O IKCAPTA/oh ee-kchah-pdah Tape recorder / HOWANAGOYE / hoh - wah - nah - ghoh - yea Tarpaulin (Cover) / WAKAHPE / wah - kah - ghpay Taste / YAZOKE/ yahzohkay Taunt(to tease)/AS A/ahsh-ah Tea/WAHPE KALYAPI/wah-ghpay kahl-yah-pee Teach things to/WA USPEKIYA/wah uen-spay-kee-yah Teach/OSPE KIYE/ohn-spay kee-yea Teacher/WA USPEWICAKIYAPI/wah uen-spay-wee-chah-kee-yah-pee Teachings/WO IYAKSAPE/woh ee-yah-ksah-pay Tears / ISTAMNIHAPI/ ee - shdah - mnee - hahn - pee Teary / YUHLECE/ yue - ghlay - chay Tease / ISKAYA/ ee - shkahn - yahn Teasing / OWEHAHA/ oh - way - hahn - hahn Teeth / Hi/ hee Telephone booth/OMAS APE/oh-mahs ah-pay Telephone / MASAPE/ mahs - ah - Pay Telescope / ISTAMAZA/ ee - shdah - mah - zah Tell / OYAKE/ oh - yah - kay Temple(s)of head/NAWATE/nah-wah-day Temple/TIPI WAKA/dee-pee wah-kahn Temporarily / IHAHA/ ee - ghahn - hahn Tempt / IYUTA/ ee - yue - dahn Tempted / IYUTAYE/ ee - yue - dahn - yea Ten / WIKCEMNA/ wee - kchay - mnah Tender / PAPALA/ pahn - pahn - lah Tendon / KA/ kahn Tent (Not TIPI) / TIYOBLECA / dee - yoh - blay - chah Tent pegs / WIHUPASPA / wee - huhn - pah - spah Tent/TIPI YOKIHE/tee-pee yoh-kee-hay Terrible / OHITIKA/ oh - hee - dee - kah Territory(state)/MAKA OWASPE/mah-kah oh-wah-shpay Testimony / WAYATAI/ wah - yah - dahn - ee Teton / TITUWA/ dee - duen - wah Than / NAKU/ nah - kuen Than / NA/ nah Thank you very much/LILA PILAMAYAYE/lee-lah pee-lah-mah-yah-yea Thank you / PILAMAYAYE / pee - lah - mah - yah - yea Thanks / PILAMAYE/ pee - lah - mah - yea Thanks / PIWAKILA/ pee - wah - kee - lah That Far / HEHAYA / Hay - hahn - yahn That one / He / Hay That There / KA / kah That 's alright/TOKA SNI/doh-kah shnee That 's enough/HO EYAS WANA HECETU/hoh ay-yahsh wah-nah hay-chay-due Thaw / STUTE/ sdue - Day The end/HEHAYA O IHAKE/hay-hahn-yahn oh ee-hahn-kay The / KI/ kee The / CI/ chee Theirs / TAWAPI/ dah - wah - pee Them / HENA/ Hay - nah Then/HEHANL/hay-hahnl Then/CA/chah There / HECI/ Hay - chee Thereabout / HECIYATA/ Hay - chee - yah - dahn Thereafter / OHAKOB/ oh - hah - kohb Therefore / HOHEO/ hoh - Hay - ohn Thereupon / YUKA/ yue - kahn These two/HENA US/hay-nah uhns These / LENA/ lay - nah They live that way/OGNA O UYA PI/oh-gnah oh uen-yahn pee They / IYEPI/ ee - yea - pee They / EPI/ ay - pee Thick / SOKE/ soh - kay Thicket / OZU/ oh - zjue Thief/WAMANUS A/wah-mah-nues ah Thigh(front of)/CECA/chay-chah Thigh(side of)/SICA/see-chahn Thigh / CETUTE/ chay - due - Day Thimble / NAPOSTA/ nah - poh - shdahn Thin/ZIZIPE LA/zjee-zjee-pay lah Think about/WACA I/wah-chahn ee Think / IYUKCA/ ee - yue - kchahn Think/KECA I /kay-chah ee Third / IYAMNI/ ee - yah - mnee Thirsty / IPUZE/ ee - pue - zay Thirteen/WIKCEMNA AKEYAMNI/wee-kchay-mnah ah-kay-yah-mnee Thirty/WIKCEMNA YAMNI/wee-kchay-mnah yah-mnee This Far / LEHAYA / lay - hahn - yahn This / LE/ lay Thorn / WICAPE/ wee - chah - Pay Thorough/I HUNIYA/ee huen-nee-yahn Thoroughly / ATAYAHCI/ ah - dah - yah - ghchee Those / HENA/ Hay - nah Thou / NIYE/ nee - yea Thought / IYUKCA/ ee - yue - kchahn Thoughtful / WIYUKCA/ wee - yuh - kchahn Thoughtless/WIYUKCA SNI/wee-yue-kchahn shnee Thoughtlessly / ECISNIYA/ ay - chee - shnee - yahn Thousand (s) / KIKTOPAWIGE / kee - kdoh - pah - wee - ghay Thread / HAHUTA/ hah - ghuen - dah Three hundred/OPAWIGE YAMNI/oh-pah-wee-ghay yah-mnee Three / YAMNI/ yah - mnee Thrice/YAMNI AKIGLE/yah-mnee ah-kee-glay Throat (lower) / CESKOHLOKE / chay - shkoh - ghloh - kay Throat / LOTE/ loh - Day Through(by means of)/OGNAYA/oh-gnah-yahn Through (Go) / OPTA / oh - pdah Through / IGLUSTA/ ee - Glue - shdahn Throw(down)/KUL GLIHPEYE/kuhl glee-ghpay-yea Throw/KAHOL IYE/kah-ghohl ee-yea Thrush / CAGUGUYASA/ chahn - ghue - ghue - yah - shah Thumb / NABHAUKA/ nahb - ghah - uen - kah Thunder(clap)/WAKIYA HOTOPI/wah-kee-yahn hoh-dohn-pee Thunder(lightning)/WAKIYA TUWAPI/wah-kee-yahn duen-wahn-pee Thunder/WAKI YA/wah-kee yahn Thursday/APETU TOPA/ahn-pay-due doh-pah Thus / LECEL/ lay - chayl Tickle / YUSISI/ yue - shee - shee Tie(neck)/KAHA WANAPI/kah-ghah wah-nah-pee Tie / PAHTE/ pah - ghday Time(you've come at a bad)/HCEHAL YAHI CA/gh-chay-hahnl ya-hee chah Time / TOHATU/ doh - hahn - due Times / AKIGLE/ ah - kee - glay Tire pump/HU IPAT IZE/hue ee-pahd ee-zay Tire / HU/ hue Tired / YUGO/ yue - ghoh Tired / WATUKA/ wah - due - kah To be so/IYECETU/ee-yea-chay-due To/EL/aylay To/EKTA/ay-kdah Toad / MAPIHA/ mah - pee - ghah Tobacco(chewing)/CALI YATAPI/cahn-lee yah-dah-pee Tobacco / CALI/ cahn - lee Today (earlier) / APEHA / ah - pay - hahn Today(later on)/EKTAWAPAYA/ay-kdah-wah-pah-yah Today/APETU KI LE/ah-pay-due kee lay Toe / SIPA/ see - pah Together(with three or more)/OB/ohb Together / PTAYELA/ pdah - yea - lah Toilet(outdoor)/O IHEYE TIPI/oh ee-hay-yea dee-pee Toilet/O IHEYE/oh ee-hay-yea Tomatoes / OJIJITKA/ ohn - zjee - zjee - dkah Tomorrow / ACAJI/ dah - chah - jee Tonight/HAHEPI KI/hahn-hay-pee kee Tonsils / WINAPCE/ wee - nahp - chay Too / LILA/ lee - lah Tool/MASWO ILAKE/mahs-woh ee-lah-kay Tools / WIKICAYA/ wee - kee - chahn - yahn Tooth / Hi/ hee Top / AKATAHA/ ah - kah - dahn - hahn Tornado/TATE TANKA/dah-day dahn-kah Torture/TEHIYA KUWAPI/day-ghee-yah kue-wah-pee Touch (feel) / EPATA / ay - pah - dahn Tough (Hard) / SUTA / sue - dah Tough / SUTAKE/ sue - dah - kay Toward some place/TOKETKIYA/doh-kay-dkee-yah Toward the future/TOKATAKIYA/doh-kah-dah-kee-yah Toward the south/ITOKAGATAKIYA/ee-doh-kah-ghah-day-kee-yah Toward this place/LECIYA/lay-chee-yah Toward / ETKIYA/ ay - dkee - yah Town / OTOWAHE/ oh - dohn - wahn - Hay Track / OWE/ oh - way Trade(mutual concession)/TAKU KICIC U/dah-kue kee-cheech ue Traditional way of life/TIWAHE/dee-wah-hay Traditions(to remember)/WAKIKSUYA U/wah-kee-ksue-yah uen Trail / CAKU/ chahn - kue Train tracks/MAZA CAKU/mah-zah cahn-kue Train / HEMANI/ ghay - mah - nee Training (horse) / KAOSPE / kah - ohn - spay Tramp / WAKILA/ wah - kee - lah Translate/MAZASKA AWANYANKE/mah-zah-skah ah-wahn-yahn-kay Travel / OMANI/ oh - mah - nee Treasure / YUIYESKA/ yue - ee - yea - skah Treat(to)/OKIH A/oh-keegh ahn Treat / APIYE/ ah - pee - yea Treaty / WOLAKOTA/ woh - lah - koh - dah Tree branch/CHA ALETKA/chahn-ah-lay-dkah Tree / CAN/ chahn Tremble/CAN CAN/chahn-chahn Trial / WAYASUPI/ wah - yah - sue - pee Tribe / OYATE/ oh - yah - Day Tributary / IYOHLOKE/ ee - yoh - ghloh - kay Tribute / YUONIHA/ yue - oh - nee - hahn Trick/WICA GNAYE/wee-chah gnah-yea Trifle / TAKUNSNI/ dah - kuen - shnee Tripe / TANIGA/ dah - nee - ghah Trouble / WOSICE/ woh - shee - chay Trousers / UZOGI/ uen - zoh - ghee Truly / AWECAKEYA/ ah - way - chah - kay - yah Truth / WOWICAKE/ woh - wee - chah - kay Try / IYUTE/ ee - yue - Day Tuesday/ANPETU NUPA/ahn-pay-due nuh-pah Turbulent / SOSE/ shoh - shay Turkey (Wild) / WAGLEKSU / wah - glay - kshuen Turkey/WAGLE KSU/wahglay-kshuen Turn around(to)/KAWIGA/kah-wee-ghah Turn off / YUSNI / yue - shnee Turn on/YU ILE/yue-eelay Turn / YUHOMNI/ yue - hoh - mnee Turnip (domestic) / PAGI / pahn - ghee Turnip (Wild) / TIPSILA / dee - psee - lah Twelve/WIKCEMNA AKENUPA/week-chay-mnah ah-kay-nue-pah Twenty five/WIKCEMNA NUMSOM ZAPTA/week-chay-mnah nue-msohm zah-pdahn Twenty/WIKCEMNA NUM/week-chay-mnah nuem Twine/PEJI IPAHTE/pay-zjhee ee-pah-ghday Twins / CEKPAPI/ chay - kpah - pee Twist / YUPEMNI/ yue - Pay - mnee Two hundred/OPAWIGE NUM/oh-pah-wee-gay nuem Two / NUMPA/ nuem - pah US Government / TUNKASILAYAPI / duen - kah - shee - lah - yah - pee Ugly / SICA/ shee - chah Unceasing / AHTATESNIYA/ ah - ghdah - Day - shnee - yah Unchewable / YASKICA/ yah - shkee - chah Uncle / LEKSI/ lay - kshee Uncoil (make) / WAWAGLA / wah - wah - glah Unconscious / WACIGNUNI/ wah - chee - gnue - nee Unconventional / WITKO/ wee - dkoh Undecided / YUHELHEL/ yue - hayl - hayl Under / OHLATE/ oh - ghlah - Day Underneath / IHUKUYA/ ee - hue - kue - yah Undershirt / MAHELOGLE/ mah - hayl - oh - glay Understand(to cause to)/WA ABLESYA/wah ah-blay-s-yah Understand / OKAHNIGE/ oh - kah - ghnee - gay Undo / YUTAKUNISNI/ yue - dah - kue - nee - shnee Unexpectedly / UGNAHALA/ uen - gnah - hahn - lah Unfortunately / AKSAKA/ ah - kshah - kah United states/MILAHASKA TAMAKOCE/mee-lah-hahn-skah dah-mah-koh-chay Universe / WAMAKOGNAKA/ wah - mah - koh - gnah - kah Unknowingly / SLOLYESNIYA/ slohl - yea - shnee - yahn Unless / SNIHATAG/ shnee - hahn - dahng Untidy / NAHPAHPAKE/ nah - ghpah - ghpah - kay Untie a knot(to)/YUSKE/yue-shkay Until now/LEHUHULYA/lay-huen-huenl-yah Until/TOHANL/doh-hahnl Untrustworthy/WACIYE PICASNI/wah-chee-yea pee-chah-shnee Untruthful / WICAKESNI/ wee - chah - kay - shnee Unusual / TOKECA/ doh - kay - chah Unusually / ICEWIS/ ee - chay - weesh Unyielding / GLONICE/ gloh - nee - chay Up to this point/LEHAYA/lay-hahn-yah Upon / AKAYA/ ah - kahn - yahn Upright / WOSLOL/ woh - slohl Upset / IYOYAKA/ ee - yoh - yah - kah Upward / WAKAL/ wahn - kahl Urban indian / KIWASICU / kee - wah - shee - chuen Urinal (restroom) / OLEZE / oh - lay - zay Urine / WICALEZA/ wee - chah - lay - zah US / UKIYE/ uen - kee - yea US / UKIS/ uen - keesh Use up / YUSOTE / yue - soh - Day Use / UPI/ uen - pee Ute tribe/SAPA WICASA/sah-pah wee-chah-shah Vain / ATOSOKIHISNI/ ah - doh - shoh - kee - hee - shnee Valley / MNIKAOSKOKPA/ mnee - kah - oh - shkoh - kpah Value / TEHILA/ Day - ghee - lah Various / ICITOTOKCA/ ee - chee - doh - doh - kchah Vegetable / WATOTO/ wah - doh - doh Vein / KACIKALA/ kahn - chee - kah - lah Vengeance / WATOKICO/ wah - doh - kee - chohn Verily / HUSE/ huen - shay Very / LILA/ lee - lah Vessel / MNIOGNAKE/ mnee - oh - gnah - kay Vest / OGLECIYUKSA/ oh - glay - chee - yue - ksah Vice-president/ITACA IYOKIHE/ee-dahn-chahn ee-yoh-kee-hay Village / WICOTI/ wee - choh - dee Violate / KIKAKSA/ kee - kah - kshah Violently / OSUGYE/ oh - shueng - yea Virgin/WITASNA O/wee-dahn-shnah ohn Visible / TANIYA/ dah - nee - yahn Vision cry/HAN BLECEYAPI/hahn blay-chay-yah-pee Voice(of the community)/NIGETAKIYA/nee-gay-dahn-kee-yahn Volunteer / ICICU/ ee - chee - chue Vomit / IGLEB/ ee - glayb Wade / COPE/ choh - Pay Wag tail / SITUPSA / see - due - psahn Wages / WICAYAZU/ wee - chah - yah - zue Wagon / CAPAPI/ chahn - pahn - pee Wail / HMU/ ghmue Waist / Page/ pah - ghay Wait for/APE/ah-pay Wake(for the dead)/WAHAN KIKTAPI/wah-hahn kee-kdah-pee Wake (up) / KIKTA / kee - kdah Walk / MANI/ mah - nee Wall(in house)/TITAHEPIYA/dee-dah-hay-pee-yah Wall/ACAN GLASKE/ah-chahn glah-shkay Wander / NUNI/ nue - nee Wandering / WACIGNUNI/ wah - chee - gnue - nee Want / CI/ chee War party / OZUYE / oh - zue - yea War stories/WAKTE OGLAKA/wah-day oh-glah-kah War / OKICIZE/ oh - kee - chee - zay Warbler / SITUPIWABLILA/ see - due - pee - wahn - blee - lah Warbonnet / WAPAHA/ wah - pah - hah Warclub / IYAKAPEMNIPI/ ee - yahn - kah - Pay - mnee - pee Warm / OCOZE/ oh - choh - zay Warmer / KATA/ kah - dah Warn / IWAKTAYE/ ee - wah - kdah - yea Warning/IWAKTA WICAYAPI/ee-wah-kdah wee-chah-yah-pee Warpath / ZUYAYAPI/ zue - yah - yah - pee Wash basin(a) / UIGLUJAJAPI / ue - nee - Glue - zjah - zjah - pee Wash up / IGLUJAJA / ee - Glue - zjah - zjah Wash / YUJAJA/ yue - zjah - zjah Washing / WOJAJA/ woh - zjah - zjah Wasp / WICAYAZIPA/ wee - chah - yah - zjee - pah Waste / YUTAGNISNI/ yue - dah - gnee - shnee Wastebasket / OWAIHPAYE/ oh - wah - ee - ghpah - yea Wasteful / IGLUWAHPANICA/ ee - Glue - wah - ghpah - nee - chah Watch out/WAKTA YO/wah-kdah yoh Watch / AWAYAYE/ ah - wahn - yahn - yea Water current/MNI ITACA/mnee ee-dahn-chahn Water / MNI/ mnee Watering / MNIAYUSLI/ mnee - ah - yue - slee Watermelon / SPASNIYUTAPI/ shpahn - shnee - yue - dah - pee Waterpump/MNI IPATAZA/mnee ee-pah-dah-zjah Wave/NAPE KICOZE/nah-pay kee-choh-zjay Waves(water)/MNI KAKIPE HAHA/mnee kah-kee-pay hahn-hahn Wavy hair/PAHINA MNIMNIZA/pah-hee-nah mnee-mnee-zjah Wavy / MNIMNIZA/ mnee - mnee - zjah Wax / CASISLOYAPI/ chahn - shee - shloh - yah - pee Way of life/WICA O UYE/wee-chah oh uen-yea Way / LECETU/ lay - chay - due Ways(in those)/HECEKCEL/hay-chay-kchayl We / UNKIS/ uen - keesh Weak -mind / TAWACIPAPALA / dah - wah - chee - pah - pah - lah Weak / HUNKESNI/ huen - kay - shnee Weakling/WASAKE SNI/wah-shah-kay shnee Wealth / WIJICA/ wee - zjee - chah Wealthy / JICAPI/ zjee - chah - pee Wear and tear/TANNI/dahn-nee Wear own warbonnet/WAPAHA KITU/wah-pah-hah kee-duen Wear / UN/ uen Weary/CATE IHAKE/chahn-day ee-hahn-kay Weasel / ITUKASA/ ee - duen - kah - sahn Wedge / ICASLECE/ ee - chah - slay - chay Wednesday/APETU YAMNI/ahn-pay-due yah-mnee Weeding / WAKAGMIPI/ wah - kah - ghmee - pee Weeds / CAHLOGA/ chahn - ghloh - ghahn Week/OKO WAJI/oh-koh wahn-zjee Weep / CEYE/ chay - yea Weight / KEYUTAPI/ kay - yue - dah - pee Well(in health)/ZANIYA/zah-nee-yah Well(make people)/WAPIYA/wah-pee-yah Well Now! / EYA / ay - yah Well water/MNI CAPI/mnee chah-pee Well so / ISKA / ee - skah Went / IYAYE/ ee - yah - yea West/WIYOHPE YATA/wee-yoh-ghpay yah-dah Wet / SPAYE/ spah - yea What might be/HECI/hay-chee What / TAKU/ dah - kue Whatever(in any manner)/TUKTOGNA KE CEYAS/due-kdoh-gnah kay chay-yahsh Whatever/TAKU KEEYAS/dah-kue kay-ay-yahsh Wheat/AGUYAPI SU/ah-ghue-yah-pee sue Wheel / HUGMIYA/ hue - ghmee - yahn When- in the past/K U HEHA/k uen hay-hahn When / TOHA/ doh - hahn Whence/TOKIYA TAHA/doh-kee-yah dah-hahn Whenever/TOHUNTU KEYAS/doh-huen-duh kay-yahsh Where / TUKTEL/ due - kdayl Whether / HECI/ Hay - chee Whetstone / MIYOGLI/ mee - yoh - glee Which / TUKTE/ due - kday While/ICUHA/ee-chue-hahn Whip / ICAPSITE/ ee - chah - psee - Day Whippoorwill / PAKOSKALA/ pah - kohsh - kah - lah Whirl / KAHOMNI/ kah - hoh - mnee Whirlwind / WAMNIYOMNI/ wah - mnee - yoh - mnee Whiskey/MNI WAKA/mnee wah-kahn Whistle (human) / JOPI / zjoh - pee Whistle / WAYAJOPI/ wah - yah - zjoh - pee Whistling / JOLPWAPI/ zjohl - P - wahn - pee White person / WASICU / wah - shee - chue White river/MAKIZITA WAKPA/mah-kee-zjee-dah wah-kpah White / SKA/ skah Whiteman(to make oneself like a)/IGLUWASICU/ee-glue-wah-shee-chue Whiteman 's world(in the)/WASICULA EKTA/wah-shee-chue-lah ay-kdah Whitetail deer / SITEHASKA / see - Day - hahn - skah Who / TUWE/ due - Way Whoever / TUWECA/ due - Way - chah Whole / ATA/ ah - dah Wholly / ATAYA/ ah - dah - yah Whom / TOWEPI/ doh - Way - pee Why / TAKUWE/ dah - kue - Way Wicked / SICA/ shee - chah Wicked/WITKO TKOKE/wee-dkoh dkoh-kay Wickedness/WOWITKO OJULA/woh-wee-dkoh oh-zjue-lah Wide / OTANKAYA/ oh - dahn - kah - yah Widow / WIWAZICA/ wee - wah - zjee - chah Wife(to have a)/WIYA WA KICI U/wee-yah wahn kee-chee uen Wife / TAWICU/ dah - wee - chue Wild / WATOGLA/ wah - doh - glah Wilderness / MAKOSKANL/ mah - koh - skahnl Wildrose / UZIZITKA/ uen - zjee - zjee - dkah Will / TAWACI/ dah - wah - chee Willing / TAWATELYAPI/ dah - wah - dayl - yah - pee Willow tree / CASASA / chahn - shah - shah Win / OHIYE/ oh - hee - yea Wind / TATE/ dah - Day Window/OJAJA GLEPI/oh-zjahnzjahn glay-pee Windpipe (throat) / GLOGLOSKA / gloh - gloh - shkah Wine / MNISA/ mnee - shah Wing / HUPAHU/ ghue - pah - hue Winnebago / HOTAKE/ hoh - dahn - kay Winter / WANIYETU/ wah - nee - yea - due Wipe / PAKITE/ pah - kee - Day Wisdom / WOKSAPE/ woh - ksah - Pay Wise / PKSAPE/ P - ksah - Pay Wisely / KSABYAHAN/ ksahb - yah - hahn With/KICI/kee-chee Wither / SNIJE/ shnee - zjay Within / IMAHEL/ ee - mah - hayl Without penetrating / OSNIYAKEL / oh - shnee - yahn - kayl Without / COLA/ choh - lah Wolf howl/SUGMANITU HOTA I/shuen-g-mah-nee-due hoh-dah ee Wolf/SUMANITU TAKA/shuen-mah-nee-due dahn-kah Woman / WIYA/ wee - yahn Womb / TAMNI/ dah - mnee Women/WIYA PI/wee-yahn pee Wonderful/WO ITOPE/woh ee-dohn-pay Wood / CA/ chahn Woodcock / KAKECA/ kahn - kay - chah Woodduck / SKISKA/ skee - skah Woodpecker (redheaded) / WAGNUKA / wah - gnuh - kah Woodpecker / CAKATOTOLA/ chahn - kah - doh - doh - lah Woodpile/CA GLEPI/chahn-glay-pee Words/WICO IYE/wee-choh ee-yea Work / WOWASIECO/ woh - wah Yankton Sioux / IHAKTUWA / ee - hah - kdue - wah Yard / HOCOKA/ hoh - choh - kah Yawn / IYOYA/ ee - yoh - yah Year / OMAKA/ oh - mah - kah Yell / PAN/ pahn Yelling(to be)/AKIS AS A/akeesh ahsh ah Yellow / ZI/ zee Yes / HA/ hahn Yesterday / HTALEHA/ ghdah - lay - hahn Yet/NAHO HCI/nah-hohn ghchee Yonder / KAKIYA/ kah - kee - yah You / NIYE/ nee - yea Young animal / CICALA / chee - chah - lah Young girl / WICICALA / wee - chee - chah - lah Young man / KOSKALAKA / koh - shkah - lah - kah Young woman / WIKOSKALAKA / wee - koh - shkah - lah - kah Young / TECA/ Day - chah Youngest / HAKAKTA/ hah - kah - kdah Your / NITAWA/ nee - dah - wah Yourself / NIYECIKA/ nee - yea - chee - kah Zig -zag / YUGLAKSI / yue - glah - kshee Zinc / MAZATO/ mah - zah - doh Zone / MAKOECAGE/ mah - koh - ay - chah - ghay Known sayings miyelo ca nita, mita'win, ohinyan- I am yours, my wife/my woman, forever Category:Languages Category:Culture of Dathomir